


存文补档

by pdddyxl



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 不要点开。





	1. Chapter 1

旧文补档，CP是Hiddleswoth，不能接受不要看。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：RPS!RPS!RPS!/ABO/产乳/怀孕生子提及。

“你的胸部是不是还是很涨？或许我们还是把乳汁都挤出来比较好。”

汤姆戴着框镜坐在沙发上翻看着自己手中的育儿手册，这是他和克里斯的第一个孩子，他不想自己最爱的两个人出什么差错。而刚喂完孩子的克里斯一下子便坐到了汤姆的身边，磨蹭着把头埋到了汤姆脖颈间，Alpha的味道总是能让Omega感到放松的，尤其是孕期之后。

汤姆因为克里斯的靠近而放下了手里的书，他看得出自己妻子真是被那个刚出生的小恶魔累坏了。于是汤姆非常自然的用手轻轻揉了揉克里斯的头发，因为整个孕期都没有去剪过发的缘故，克里斯金棕色的头发已经长长了不少，恢复到了原来及肩的长度，漂亮又柔顺，服帖的绕在他修长的指尖。而他们家的新成员也很好的继承了这点，金子般柔软的头发，蓝绿色的眼睛，刚出生就能看出是个十足的美人胚子——一位健康的小公主。

“是的…我，嗯啊！”

克里斯因为汤姆抚摸他乳房的动作而毫无防备的从喉咙里滑出了一声惊呼，随之从他乳尖溢出来的奶水很快就打湿了他的衣服，在宽松的T恤上留下了一块不小的水渍，空气里瞬间溢出了一股淡淡的奶香。这让克里斯不得不恋恋不舍的从汤姆的脖颈间抬起了头，他太迷恋汤姆的味道了，以至于他已经分不清他像现在这样黏人是怀孕留下的后遗症，还是他本来就是如此了。自家Alpha的味道在平时总是温柔的，沉稳却不柔软的松木的香气，令人安心的味道，很多时候就算同为Alpha的男人，也不会讨厌这种气味，或许只有到了床上或者惹恼了汤姆，这位温柔的Alpha的信息素才会变得凛冽刺激起来。克里斯明白，他的Alpha其实完全不比任何一位Alpha缺少攻击性和占有欲，只是他性格温柔，所以才将自己属于Alpha生性中的那份暴戾隐匿起来了而已。

克里斯有些无奈的扯了扯自己被奶水弄脏的T恤，疲惫的冲汤姆笑了笑，并没有责怪自己得爱人，他只是有点累了，想要溺死在汤姆的味道而已。克里斯明白自己的确是该处理一下多余的奶水的问题了，哺乳期让他的胸口涨得厉害， 甚至是有些发痛了，这不是一个好兆头。毕竟他的乳汁是如此的丰沛，就算定期用吸奶器清空也还是会鼓胀得不行，而他们的小女儿又根本吃不下那么多母乳。他应该——他应该去处理的，现在、立刻、马上，可是尽管克里斯这么告诫着自己，他还是忍不住把头埋回了汤姆的脖颈间。那个沉稳又让人安心的果木气息，这让克里斯忍不住想要和自己的Alpha多待一会，他想对于一个刚产下一子的Omega来说，想要和自己的Alpha在一起应该不是什么过分的要求吧。

只是看到这种状况，汤姆有些尴尬的收回了手，克里斯已经很累了，很多事情汤姆作为Alpha无法分担，所以他也他不想给自己的爱人再增添什么麻烦。事实上他甚至都不是故意的，他只是照着书中说的方法半开玩笑的尝试了一下而已，他没想到自己爱人的乳汁竟然如此充沛。汤姆有些抱歉的吻了吻克里斯的额头，但是他突然变得有些呛人的信息素却透露出了他的丝丝兴奋。

“如果你可以帮我弄一下的话…”克里斯在汤姆的气味中放松到有些昏昏欲睡了，以至于他错过了自家Alpha那份信息素的波动，做出了一个欠缺考虑的抉择，“我会感激不尽的。”

克里斯迷糊的这么嘟嘟囔囔的说着，整个人又压过去抱住了汤姆，让两个人贴合更紧，尽可能多的进行更多肢体接触。他无意识的露出了汤姆给他的标记，那里散发着甜美成熟的果香，克里斯原本的味道混杂着汤姆的，两个人信息素完美的融合，代表着这个Omega已经完全属于这个Alpha所有。

“如果你这么要求的话，那就乖乖坐好。”

汤姆摘下框镜随手放到了桌子上，他的气味因此而变得更加辛辣、强势起来了，或许放在平时，这仅仅是个危险的、性欲勃发的标志，但是在此刻，这样源于信息素的刺激无疑也是有助于催乳的。荷尔蒙总是哺乳期最好的催化剂，而产后的Omega明显比之前更容易受到自己Alpha气味的影响，克里斯虽然按照汤姆的话有恋恋不舍的些放开了自家Alpha，乖乖在沙发上坐直了身子，可是信息素的味道却让他不由自主的夹紧了双腿。金发的Omega现在已经沉溺在自家Alpha醉人的气味里了，他放松的昏昏欲睡，可是后穴却又因为自家Alpha对性的渴望而不能自已的变得有些濡湿起来了。

“把腿分开，亲爱的。”

汤姆扯了一个靠垫垫在克里斯的腰部，然后轻轻扳了扳爱人向内夹紧的膝盖，自己挤进了爱人的两腿之间。他撩开了爱人身上宽松的T恤，Omega哺乳期鼓胀的胸部便理所当然的跃然眼前，怀孕令贪恋海洋的澳大利亚人不得不离开冲浪和沙滩，让经常跑去海边热衷于把自己皮肤晒成小麦色的克里斯不得不在家里乖乖闷了几个月。离开了海边强力的紫外线，现在克里斯的皮肤回复到了最开始的那份白嫩，白皙鼓胀的胸部带着点几乎肉眼不可见的浅金色绒毛。原本浅粉色的乳尖因为婴儿的吮吸而变得有些微微发红，不知道是因为突然暴露在了微凉空气里受到了刺激，还是因为哺乳期的缘故，克里斯的乳尖有些兴奋的挺立着，浅色的乳晕周围还有几个明显的牙印。

哦，那个小恶魔该死的吸吮反应。

汤姆忍不住温柔的笑了，甜蜜又有些心疼的，或许是心理作用的缘故，这幅场景总让人感觉有股挥之不去的奶味儿荡漾在空气中。  
“这样还好吗？会不会很痛？”汤姆用手指试探性的在克里斯的乳尖周围挤压，他尽可能的避开那些婴儿咬出的牙印，两根修长的手指轻轻摁压着乳尖周围的皮肤。

克里斯回应给了他模糊柔软的呻吟，汤姆觉得这或许代表感觉还不错的意思，不过正如之前所说的，金发的Omega奶水非常丰沛，所以汤姆几乎是没怎么费力揉捏对方鼓胀的胸部，便有奶水从Omega的体内分泌出来了。只是现在还是少量的、滴滴答答断断续续的往下流，有些沾到了汤姆的指尖，不过他并不是很在意。

事实上，可怜的Omega真是被他的孩子折腾坏了，以至于现在这样胸口被自己Alpha温柔的揉捏，都让他觉得舒服的不得了。然而自家Alpha似乎是还嫌乳汁流的不够快似的，把薄唇贴到了他敏感的乳尖处，温柔的舔舐吮吸。和来自婴儿的刺激不同，克里斯觉得自家Alpha显然更懂得如何控制吮吸力道，如何用湿热柔软的舌讨好他的乳尖。奶水几乎是毫不费力的便流出来了，如此欢快地、急切地、饥渴地像是迫切想要满足对方一般，或许连喂养他们孩子的时候，他都没有这么顺利的产过奶。

克里斯用手臂挡住了眼睛，他不敢想象自家Alpha口中满是自己分泌的乳汁的样子，还有他奶水的味道。金发的Omega不能自已的微微颤抖了起来，他控制不住的从鼻腔里发出鼓励般的、代表舒服的各种甜蜜的单音节。这不单单是淤积了太久的乳汁即将被清空的舒适感，还有某种熟悉的、让他全身酥麻的性意味上的羞耻和快感。

上帝啊，他是如此濡湿。

是的，克里斯控制不住的湿了一片，后穴分泌而出的那些温热潮湿的液体打湿了他的内裤，被沾湿的布料随着他后穴的抽搐开阖紧紧的贴着他的那个贪吃的洞口。他笨拙的掩饰着自己的喘息，不知道自己有没有更糟，他不知道那些夹都夹不住的欲液有没有弄湿他的裤子，或者更过分的，直接在他们的沙发上洇出一块水渍来。

“天啊，亲爱的，不要这样勾引我。”

汤姆小心翼翼的放慢了自己的呼吸，有些不能自制的侧头吻到了克里斯的唇上，他柔软的舌动情地拨撩着自己的Omega，有些粗暴的掠夺着自己爱人的呼吸——一个充满情欲和奶香味儿的深吻。

哦，不，这不能怪汤姆，他几乎是在咬着牙控制自己了，克里斯身上散发出来的那股熟透了的味道就让他发狂，他的Omega正在大声告诉他自己已经为接下来的性爱准备好了，渴望被填满被使用，可他却要忍耐着不能做什么。如果换到平时，汤姆早就打开克里斯的双腿，用力把他填满，狠狠地把他操开，把他体内的每一滴汁液都榨干，让他前面湿漉漉的什么都射不出来，只能可怜兮兮的喘息着求饶了。

可是现在他不能，他该死的不能。

或许是Alpha的本性使然，英国人难得的开始有些焦躁了起来，克里斯可以感觉到自家Alpha变得更加刺激、更加具有攻击性的味道，他为此而感到头晕目眩的柔软，可怜的Omega几乎是瘫软在了沙发上，而他的Alpha在帮他清空奶水——那些该死的奶水！是的，为了清空那些乳汁他们还是不得不用到了吸奶器，整个过程大概十分钟左右，那是个多么漫长又磨人的十分钟啊，克里斯在这之中几乎是毫无阻碍的便达到了高潮。他的皮肤泛红，身体紧绷，脖颈脆弱的向后仰去，只是身子微微抽搐了几下便射在了自己的裤子里，比起他的前面，他的后穴更是湿的一塌糊涂，温热的液体就像是失禁似的控制不住的从他的小穴里流了出来。汤姆注意到了，他当然注意到了，因为克里斯不光弄湿了他的裤子，还把他们的沙发弄上了一块不小的水渍。

甜蜜、成熟，如此的汁水淋漓，那种被操透了似的味道——

“抱歉，我、我可以吗？”

汤姆耐着性子这么询问着，可其实他已经不想忍耐了，他已经硬的有些难受了，所以在得到自家Omega肯定的回答之后，他立刻脱掉了他们那两条那条碍事的裤子，直接撞入了克里斯的体内。

高温而又湿热，他的Omega如此渴望他、身体为他准备的如此周全，以至于汤姆几乎是没费任何力气就把他巨大的阴茎完全顶入了爱人的体内。肚子被巨大的阴茎瞬间填满的感觉让原本咬着下唇忍耐的克里斯忍不住惊呼出声，多余的淫液从他被填满的后穴中被挤了出来，湿漉漉的粘在了沙发上，可是此刻他们两个人却谁都没有心思去管什么沙发有没有被弄脏这类事情了。金发的Omega刚刚高潮过的身子敏感的颤抖着，可是柔软谄媚的肠肉却欣喜的吮吸着讨好自己体内这根属于自家Alpha的巨物。他们的身体过分契合了，以至于Omega的身子对于被自己的Alpha填满的感觉如此渴望，如此食髓知味，他的濡湿柔软的肠肉层层叠叠的裹着那根灼热粗长的硬物，水波般的吮吸着，百般谄媚的讨好着自己体内的那根阴茎。

汤姆用力在克里斯的体内冲撞着，顶端大力且密集的、来来回回的撞着克里斯体内最濡湿敏感的那块软肉，可是他却理所当然的将自己阴茎底端有些鼓胀起来的结留在了爱人的体外，事实上，就算在这时候，汤姆还是如此的温柔，他不希望自己的Omega在哺乳期还要承受这种被结住的疼痛，所以他尽可能的减少了爱人的负担。  
而克里斯几乎融化在了汤姆的阴茎上，他的双腿紧绷着环在自家Alpha的身侧，几乎称得上是迫切的想要自己的Alpha更深更用力的进入到自己体内来。克里斯随着来回不断顶撞的动作而颤抖着身体，刚刚发泄过的阴茎因为不应期的关系而半勃着，顶端滴滴答答的湿了一片。透明的前液湿歪斜的从他阴茎顶端的小孔流了出来，乱糟糟的打湿了他下体金色的耻毛，让那些湿润柔软的毛发服帖的贴在了他的私处。

高潮来的并不突然，在数百下稳定且沉重的操弄之后，汤姆把自己从爱人的体内抽出，将精液射在了克里斯的腿间。白色的浊液蹭在了克里斯的腿根，有些湿漉漉黏糊糊的，不过金发的Omega看起来已经被操得晕晕乎乎了，他渴望被自己的Alpha浇灌。克里斯不满的用那双还有些湿漉漉的蓝色眸子看着汤姆，似乎在控诉自己的Alpha为什么不用精液将自己填满的这项罪行。

“亲爱的，我可不想射进去让你再怀孕啊。”汤姆平复了自己源于高潮的喘息，温柔的吻了吻自己爱人的额头。

 

“呜哇——”

然而这份温存并没有持续多久，便被婴儿响亮的啼哭声打破了，他们金发的小公主似乎是因为感到自己备受冷落，所以极其大声、可怜的在婴儿房内啼哭了起来。

“没关系，我来。”

汤姆宠溺的揉了揉躺在沙发上累的软成一滩的爱人的长发，示意对方再多休息一会，然后拿起桌子上刚刚才挤出的乳汁，起身走进了婴儿房。

 

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：ABO/怀孕生子提及。

“汤…汤姆。”

克里斯扶住了自己丈夫的肩膀抵抗着，似乎是想把压在他身上辛勤耕耘的Alpha推开一些，然而非常可惜的是，他现在被干的全身发软没什么力气，骨头都酥掉了似的融化在了自家Alpha的怀里。所以他只能示意性的轻轻向外推了推，这对于汤姆来说形同无物，但他还是体贴的停了下来。

“怎么了，亲爱的。”

汤姆俯下身去亲吻自己的爱人，甜蜜的舔吮着克里斯柔软的唇，有些色情的含住了自己爱人的下唇品尝，新鲜的荔枝果肉一般的柔软甜美，多少让人有种舍不得放开的感觉。发情期和性爱让他们早就已经变得汗津津的了，空气里浓厚的信息素蚕食着Alpha的耐心，如此甜美诱人，示弱的等待着自家Alpha的再次侵占和标记。

可尽管如此，汤姆还是停下了冲撞，他转而在克里斯的体内浅浅的戳刺了起来，粗大灼热的阴茎缓慢的摩擦着湿软的肉壁。而那个销魂的小洞就像是离不开那根大家伙一样，如此湿漉漉的、热情的吮着他，大量的淫液混杂着之前灌进去的精液，随着他浅淡的戳刺被带出来了些许，卧室里响起了一片黏稠而又缓慢的水声。汤姆被那些甜蜜的吮吸搞得头晕脑胀，他咬着牙努力平复着自己的呼吸，忍耐着欲望的折磨，耐心的聆听着接下来自家爱人的话。

“不、不要再射进来了。”

克里斯含糊不清的请求到——他几乎是请求了，因为他的语气是如此的柔软，中间还夹杂着细小到可怜的泣音。

“为什么呢，我的甜心？”

汤姆不解的看着自己的爱人，尽管实际上他明知道为什么的，他握住了克里斯搭在自己肩膀的手，把自家Omega的手腕放到唇边细细亲吻，那里有一条还未来得及摘下的手链，细绳编织的可爱饰品。

“我还在发情期…”

克里斯这么说着，突然紧张的绷直了后背，因为他感觉到自己丈夫埋在自己体内的结再次鼓胀了起来，那个巨大而又可怖的结，如此残忍的将他生生撑开。而他仿佛被操成了习惯似的该死的适应这个，汤姆稍稍用力往克里斯的身体里一撞，他体内那个恼人的生殖腔口便快乐的打开了。那个背叛了他思维的小骗子、那个该死的小混蛋，此刻他的生殖腔口正疼痛却快乐的敞开着，无比谄媚的用入口处的嫩肉紧紧吸住了自家Alpha厚重的顶端，用一种怎么也不想让那个大家伙离开的架势似的吮吸着。克里斯的身体止不住的颤抖，他绷直了脚尖微微抽搐着身子，湿润却又脆弱的浅粉色穴口被那个巨大的节撑开的没有一丝褶皱。

“我知道，亲爱的，你后面又湿又紧的吮着我呢。”

汤姆笑着说道，像是为了证明什么似的，他又稍微将自己往自家Omega的体内推了推。

然而——哦天哪，那个疼痛到满足的爽快感，那可真是、真是该死的令人满足。克里斯的身体几乎是哭泣着、欣喜万分的含住了那根大家伙，他狭窄紧致的蜜穴那没有犹豫一下便把源于Alpha的那个巨大的结含了进去。不断分泌着爱液的内壁软唧唧又滑溜溜的，那么乖巧谄媚的吮吸着讨好那根巨大而又灼热的肉刃，想方设法的让那个东西更好的卡在他的体内，防止等下自家Alpha射精的时候有任何一滴精液流出来被浪费。

“我不想…天啊，求你了，亲爱的，我不想再怀孕了。”

克里斯啜泣着，这已经是汤姆今天第二次在他体内成结了，在这之前他已经被干射了三次，他真的一点力气都没有了。

“之前我们讨论这个问题的时候你，可不是这么答应我的，作为三个孩子的母亲，这样出尔反尔反而可不好，我的甜心。”汤姆放开了克里斯的手腕，他微微纠起了眉头，俯下身贴近了爱人的耳边，故作严肃这么提醒道，“你忘了吗，之前圣诞节的时候，儿子们也说他们想要个妹妹。”

“可是…如果不是女儿，”克里斯有些委屈的啜泣着，每个单词之间都带着那些令人欲罢不能的、短促而又柔软的呻吟，“如果、如果不是女儿的话…那要怎么办？你会让我把他打掉吗？”

汤姆像是被克里斯的话逗坏了，他笑着侧过了头，温柔的亲吻着自己爱人涨得粉红的耳根，几乎是顺势便轻吮了几下。这个动作让本来就全身紧绷敏感的要命的Omega忍不住微微颤抖了起来，濡湿的后穴受惊似的甜兮兮的用力收缩着夹了他几下。

“那可真是太好了，我亲爱的，”汤姆扬着唇角，轻轻磨蹭着克里被吻得有些泛红的唇，“我们的小公主一直都说他想要个弟弟不是吗。”他俯下身去怎么都不烦腻的舔吻着自家Omega柔软的唇，将自己的舌尖抵入对方口中，色情的舔舐着对方口腔内柔软的软肉，拨撩般的略过对方敏感的牙龈。

任何一个Omega都会为他这样的Alpha而疯狂的，不光是因为他的容貌或是他的绅士和温柔，又或是他超乎常人的尺寸，天知道究竟有多少人想爬上这张床只是为了和自己的丈夫睡一觉。克里斯在意识模糊之间这么想着，他被吻的身子发软，无法集中精力思考。汤姆的味道笼罩着他，沉稳的松木和雪的气味儿，这让他安心，同时却又难以言喻的性欲高涨。他无意识的仰着头回应着汤姆的亲吻，柔软的舌主动纠缠上对方的，磨蹭着想要更多。

发情期的Omega总是这样的，容易哄骗却又无法控制的热情似火，稍加安抚便会乖乖听话。大多数时候只要他们的Alpha想要，他们便会无法控制自己的情欲，很难做到不回应对方。

“你这个漂亮又磨人的小骗子，”汤姆宠溺的这么说道，修长的手指插进克里斯重新留起来的金色长发间，指尖纠缠着爱人金子般流动的长发温柔的安抚着，“放心吧，我是不会怪你的。”

事实上这也是源于汤姆的无心之言，自从他在某次采访中无意间说了一句，自己果然还是更喜欢长发这样的话之后，克里斯便又重新将他漂亮的金发留起来了。当然啦，汤姆很喜欢克里斯的长发，毕竟他们恋爱的时候正是雷神的拍摄期，之后又有像是极速风流啦猎神这样的电影，所以克里斯大部分时间都是长发。但是事实上，他也同样喜欢短发的克里斯呀，那对于他来说都是一样的惹人喜爱，天知道克里斯为什么会看他的那次采访，要知道那时候他们两个人都赶着拍戏忙的要命呢。

汤姆这么想着，稍稍将两人之间分开了一些距离，之前腻人的亲吻在他们唇间拉出了一道情色的银线。汤姆看得出自己的爱人已经被长时间的发情期和性爱折腾坏了，以至于他那双迷人的水蓝色的眼睛现在都溢满了水雾，脑子晕晕乎乎的Omega磨蹭着仰起头，渴望着更多源于自家Alpha的安抚。可是汤姆却侧头避开了克里斯的请求，他温柔的舔了舔爱人的下唇，结束了这个绵长而又甜蜜的亲吻。

“坚强点，再忍耐一下就好了。”

汤姆嘴上半是真诚半是哄骗的这么说着，手上却将克里斯原本就分开的双腿打的更开了，金发的Omega因此而尽可能大的敞开了自己修长的双腿，被迫形成了一个更加脆弱、却又更加方便进出的姿势。克里斯绷直的脚尖微微颤抖着，不难看出他对接下来要再次、是的，要再一次发生的事情害怕极了，可同时克里斯不得不承认的是，他也无法克制的对此期待极了。是的，他是如此的饥渴的渴望着被自己的Alpha填满、被他的精液浇灌，以至于光是想到这些，他的后穴便会湿漉漉的溢出一大堆淫液了。

克里斯渴望被又深又狠的操弄，渴望被自己丈夫巨大的结结住，就算这会让他无比疼痛也没关系，因为他体内属于Omega的那部分会让他因此而感到无与伦比满足。他抵抗着却又渴望着更多，他渴望汤姆可以把那些种子全都射到他的子宫里，然后他会夹紧它们，把它们拼命留在自己体内，他希望自己的丈夫可以再次让他怀孕，让他的肚子变得鼓鼓的、乳房因为充满了奶水而微微肿胀，让他再一次的为自己的Alpha孕育子嗣，生下孩子，最好再是一对儿双胞胎。事实上所有的Omega对此的态度都没什么区别，他们在畏惧的同时却有着更多的渴望。

汤姆似乎是发现了自己爱人的不安，他侧头去安慰般的亲吻着自己留给克里斯的那个标记，今天那里已经被又吻又舔的咬过了很多次，新鲜的牙印密集且繁多的密布在上面，每一个都是个充满占欲的、不容抗拒的标记。汤姆浅淡的在自家Omega的体内律动戳刺着，小幅度的抽出又重重的顶入，自家爱人的生殖腔口因为他的顶弄而毫无保留的完全打开了，平时紧闭的子宫口此刻大开着欢迎着他的进入，那里柔韧的软肉一收一缩的吮紧了他的阴茎，好想生怕这根大家伙再从腔口抽出去似的咬着他。

克里斯被那几下操弄撞得支离破碎，他感觉到自家Alpha的顶端已经完全进入了他的生殖腔里，那里在早些时候已经被填满过了一次，此刻又将被再度灌满的精液事实让克里斯难以控制的湿了一片。温热的淫液就像是失禁似的夹也夹不住的向下流去，可惜那些黏腻的液体在狭窄的穴口处便被那个属于Alpha的、巨大的结所顶住了，灼热欲液满满当当的全部留在了他的体内，让他的后穴湿润敏感的不行。克里斯啜泣着承受着来自自己丈夫沉重且缓慢的操弄，他的身子随着汤姆的动作抽搐且颤抖着，疲软的阴茎湿漉漉的贴在他的腹部，他被自家Alpha结的发痛，却有种兴奋满足的想要射精的冲动。

可惜今天克里斯已经被彻底榨干了，光是依靠着源于后面被操弄的快感就已经让他射了很多次，所以现在他的阴茎只是歪斜着、无精打采的躺在他蹭满了精液、显得一塌糊涂的腹部，抽动着可怜兮兮的吐露出了些许前液来。

“我真是期待它们再次充满奶水的样子。”

汤姆用力冲撞着，揉捏着克里斯柔软的胸脯，略带喘息的这么说到，最终将自己的精液全都灌入了自家Omega的生殖腔内。

那真是——真是鼓胀极了，克里斯从来没尝试过在这么短的时间内被再次灌满精液，高潮的余韵让他的后穴有一搭没一搭的收缩着，像张新款的小嘴似的吮吸着自家Alpha因为结未褪去而不得不留在自己体内的阴茎。克里斯呻吟着，因为欲望的折磨而难耐的小声啜泣着，他不禁觉得自己现在就已经怀孕了，也许是一个、也许是两个，不然他的腹部怎么会鼓胀的如此难受，如此的、如此的无法忍耐。

汤姆拨开着克里斯额前的乱发，温柔的吻掉了自家Omega的眼泪，他随着结的消退而将自己从克里斯的体内退出了一点。尽管克里斯已经努力夹紧后穴含住那些自家Alpha给他的、美妙而又珍贵的种子了，可是那实在是太多、他的腹部实在是鼓胀的难受了，以至于随着汤姆抽出阴茎的动作，还是有不少精液随着被带了出来，湿黏的蹭到了他们身下的床单上，形成了几块显眼的水渍。

“休息一下吧，我亲爱的。”汤姆扬着唇角，轻轻吻着爱人的额头安抚道，“我会确保让你在这次发情期怀上我们的第四个孩子的。”

 

Fin


	4. the one you waiting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：作家!汤姆X单亲妈妈!克里斯。孩子是咪生的，所以生子提及注意。  
> 想着放松时候随手写写轻松老套的恋爱小故事。

1.

“你知道你做错了什么吗，汤姆？”

美国时间深夜两点，汤姆·希德勒斯顿在第三次毫不留情的挂断电话之后，终于在第四次眯着眼睛摁下了接通键，随后他就听到了卢卡的这句话。

“认识了你这么一个编辑？”汤姆试探性的回答道。

“不，是在圣诞节前夕搬到美国去，而且你竟然推掉了我为你安排的所有的工作！我理解你刚刚完成了新作需要放松，可是你也就不能这么一声不吭就消失到地球的另一端去？抱歉，汤姆，我总觉得…恕我直言，你是在躲着我吗？”

“什么？不，不是。”汤姆痛苦的呻吟了一声，他揉了揉隐隐发痛的额角解释道，“只是我觉得很不对劲，在创作之前那本新作的时候我就感觉到了，我缺乏新的灵感，我感到枯竭。”

“抱歉？等一下，我是不是听错了？你也会有灵感枯竭的时候？不，我们先不说这个，那个什么你的文科生的直觉，那完全是你的多虑，新作卖的很好，非常畅销。之前卖出的版权…你有注意吗？那部电影？非常卖座，非常成功。现在你的粉丝们都期待着圣诞节前夕会有签售，等着见你一面，听你说说莎士比亚呢。说真的，光靠脸就能把粉丝们迷的这么死去活来，你怎么不去当演员算了？”

“谢谢，我把后面这句话当做称赞收下了。但是，听着，卢卡，我现在很糟糕，真的非常、非常需要休息，需要一个假期，等我调整好状态，我会回去继续工作的。”

汤姆挂断了电话，他本来还想催眠自己再睡一会儿，可是，不，今夜睡眠女神很显然并不眷顾他，他去厨房为自己倒了一杯冰水一饮而尽。汤姆坐在床上，看着自己空荡荡的房间发呆，他的公寓还没有完全安顿好，走廊里还有几个箱子没有打开。是的，对于汤姆来说，这是个改变，新的住处，新的城市，新的生活，可是汤姆却并没有感到焕然一新。他已经很久没有感受到那种灵感迸发的激动、那种想要拼命的记录和描绘什么的热情了。汤姆看着自己的手，有些发愣的考虑着自己的创作生涯是不是要在自己还不到四十岁的时候就要终结了，那可真是个可怕的消息。

“叮咚。”

手机屏幕又亮了起来，是卢卡发来的简讯，上面写着类似于“或许你应该多出去逛逛，去咖啡厅里坐着观察一下周围的人寻找灵感之类的”。嗯哼，标准的编辑建议，老套、但是在这个状态下，也并非不值得一试。

“谢啦。”

汤姆这么回复到。

 

这也是为什么今天下午他会奇迹般的走出公寓，感受纽约温暖的阳光和新鲜的空气。换换心情总是好的，汤姆随意地套了一件夹克，当然了，他也没有剃掉自己蓄起来的胡子——是的，总算有一天，汤姆能如此放松的出个门了。平时卢卡总是会强迫他在出席活动之前把自己收拾干净，但是，天啊，他又不是真的演员，他是个该死的作家，粉丝们应该关注他的作品和才华，而不是去关注他那张长得怎样都无所谓的脸不是吗。

汤姆告诉自己要放松心情，他拿着自己的平板电脑找了间咖啡厅，工作日咖啡厅里的人没有那么多，所以周围也没那么嘈杂。他尝试性的随手写了写之前想要突破的剧本创作，不过事情并不是那么顺利，随后卢卡又发来消息问他精神好些了没，并且告诉他，之前出演过作品的演员克里斯·埃文斯也在纽约，很期待同他再次合作，也想同他见面，或许去换换心情拜访一下也是不错的选择。

虽然汤姆也很喜欢那个开朗可爱、美国大学生似的青年，但是，抱歉，他现在真的没什么心情，就在他婉转的向卢卡表达了自己拒绝的意思之后，刚刚点单的咖啡便放到了他的眼前。汤姆注意到他的那杯咖啡和别人的不同，事实上这真的很难不注意到，虽然别人的咖啡有的也附赠了拉花，但那都是是普通的那种，叶子或者爱心，现在摆在汤姆眼前的拉花是一只可爱的小熊，旁边还写着“fight”的字样。

“抱歉，我…”

汤姆刚想说他没要求这个，可是当他看到那个店员的时候，他突然间脑中一片空白，是的，可能这就是一见钟情的感觉吧？可是汤姆也并非没谈过恋爱，甚至可以说多亏了他样貌英俊、成绩优异、又才华横溢的福，他从来不缺乏追求者，也因此恋爱经验要比一般人都丰富上那么一些。但是，尽管如此，眼前的男人还是让汤姆心中强烈的漏了一拍，他张口想说什么，却突然意识到自己还不知道对方的名字。汤姆下意识的看向对方的胸牌，上面明写着克里斯几个字母，却没有写明姓氏。

那个人——不，是、克里斯，他亮金色的长发随意的梳在脑后，扎成了一个可爱的小辫子，浅蓝色的眼睛比糖浆更甜蜜、比大海更迷人。而他的笑容正如他这个人一样温柔，微微上翘的喵喵嘴，可爱的让人心里痒痒。克里斯的嘴唇柔软，剃的没有一点胡须的脸看起来干净清爽，身上散发着淡淡暖暖的柑橘香味儿。纽约上午的阳光把他整个人都衬得更加柔软了起来，白色的围裙很适合他，就如同他身上现在这件平凡无奇的白衬衫和黑西裤一样适合他。虽然衬衫胸口有些过于紧绷，而腰部又有些松垮，可是依旧非常合适。

克里斯并没有扣衬衫顶端的两枚扣子，这让人在他俯身送上咖啡的时候多少能瞄到一点他的胸部，就如同这个咖啡厅里会有人忍不住偷瞄他蜜桃一样挺翘的屁股似的。克里斯戴的两条项链会随着他俯身的动作垂下来，偶尔他别在耳后的碎发也会散下来。哦，该死的，现在汤姆觉得看克里斯把碎发别到耳后去都是种令他放松的享受了。宽肩让克里斯把整件衬衫都很好的撑了起来，以至于汤姆甚至意识不到其实克里斯穿的衣服其实和这家店里的任何一个店员都没什么不同。

“你似乎今天过得很不顺。”克里斯这么说着，带着点澳大利亚的口音，他眯起眼睛对着汤姆甜甜的笑了起来，阳光似的笑容中带着些让人难以忽视的小小羞涩，“小熊毛绒绒的很像你吧？我觉得很可爱。”

——能否将你比作夏日璀璨？

就好像莎士比亚遇到了菲茨威廉，汤姆觉得他现在也已经遇到了自己的缪斯，或许是时候放下小说投身于诗歌了。那些初次见面的震惊与甜蜜已经通通融化在了汤姆的舌尖，仿佛只要给他一支笔，他就可以立刻书写下一首关于爱情的长诗。

“谢谢你…”汤姆犹豫着，考虑自己究竟要不要直呼克里斯的名字，毕竟他们还不是很熟，直呼其名看起来多少有些不礼貌。

“叫我克里斯就好，克里斯·海姆斯沃斯，姓氏太长，胸牌印不上去了。”似乎是发现了汤姆的犹豫，克里斯很自然的接了下去，他扯了扯胸前的胸牌，有些无奈的笑着解释到。

“谢谢你，克里斯。”汤姆礼貌的回应到，“我是汤姆·希德勒斯顿，你也叫我汤姆就好。”

“哦！你是那个英国作家！”大概是汤姆的口音暴露了他的国籍，克里斯在认出他来的时候小小的惊呼了一下，这个可爱的骚动引起了咖啡厅里其他人的注目。克里斯有些不好意思的向其他顾客做了抱歉的手势，又压低了声音同汤姆说，“报纸上都说你是现代的威廉·莎士比亚。你的作品真是棒极了，刚才我就在想究竟是不是…我简直不敢相信。毕竟，你知道的，我以为你在英国，而且平时在电视上见到的你和现在有些不同。”

克里斯对着自己的脸做了个手势，汤姆知道他指的是自己的胡子，是的，该死的，汤姆从来没这么讨厌过自己的胡子，还有这件随便的皮夹克。

“我…” “克里斯！”

汤姆刚开口准备说些什么，可能是想要约克里斯出去，也可能是想要问对方的电话号码，可是不管他想干什么，他都不可能做到了，领班打断了他们的谈话，在远处有些疑惑的叫着克里斯的名字。克里斯对着汤姆做了个非常可爱的抱歉手势，表示可能是工作的事情，快轮到他换班了，所以他不得不先过去一趟，汤姆则是认命的闭上了嘴，告诉克里斯工作要紧，他并不在意。

“哦，对了，你是来纽约取材的吗？还是假期？是不是马上就要回伦敦去了？我真希望圣诞节过去之后你还留在纽约…”克里斯这么说着，露出了有点惋惜的表情，“不过这应该是不可能的吧，毕竟圣诞节还是和家人一起过比较好。明天就是圣诞假期，我们店也要放假了，如果在这之后还有机会能见到你…那就太好了。”克里斯笑了笑，把手伸到腰后，解掉了自己的围裙向领班走了过去。

是的，现在汤姆认识到了，卢卡说都的没错，在圣诞节前夕搬到美国来真是一个该死的、巨大的错误，他应该早点搬过来才对。

 

2.

卢卡再次打电话过来的时候，汤姆正在剃胡子，他不想逃避卢卡的电话，而且更重要的是，他有个甜蜜的好消息急着和自己的好编辑、当然也是好朋友的卢卡分享，不过他也不想突然停下自己手上的工作，于是他别无选择的摁下了免提键。电动剃须刀发出的嗡嗡声透过电话传了过去，虽然汤姆不觉得自己在圣诞假期之前还能再次见到克里斯了，可是他依旧决定剃掉胡子，让自己焕然一新。

“汤姆，你在干什么？我听到了奇怪的声音，是我对你担忧过度以至于都已经过劳到耳鸣了吗？”

卢卡半开玩笑的这么说着，电话里传来的声音让他感到不可置信。他当然知道汤姆在干什么，可是他就是很好奇，究竟是遇到了什么惊天大事，能让汤姆放弃了自己梦寐以求的自然态、文学大师式生活，开始注重自己的外表了？

“不是，是我在剃胡子，卢卡。”汤姆有些无奈的回答到，并且毫不意外的听到了电话对面传来卢卡故作惊讶的感叹声。

“发生了什么事情？伦敦这是要晴天了吗？汤姆竟然要放弃自己的胡子了，你还记得之前我让你剃掉胡子的时候，你引经据典和我说了一大堆话试图拒绝我的建议这件事吗？”

“现在不一样。”汤姆想到之前在咖啡厅遇到的那个人——克里斯·海姆斯沃斯。那位金发蓝眼，让他怦然心动、灵感焕发的的澳大利亚美人，他的声音忍不住有些激动起来，“卢卡，我遇到了一个人，我遇到了我的缪斯。”

“哇哦，那太好了，所以——你坠入爱河了？还是你单纯的灵感迸发，准备开始工作了？”

卢卡这么询问到，作为一个普通的编辑，他很难分辨汤姆兴奋的原因，是因为他遇到了足以激发自己灵感的源泉，还是遇到了自己命中注定的女神。文学家的心思总是那么难以捉摸，表达方法又时常晦涩难懂，相处到现在，卢卡已经干脆放弃揣测汤姆话里有话的究竟想表达什么了。

“两样都有。”汤姆这么说着，“不过我们只有一面之缘，我们还没有交换联系方式，但是、你懂的，好事多磨，自从到了纽约，我的一切都很顺利。”

“哇哦，那真是太好了。”卢卡这么回答到，他觉得自己作为一个朋友，应该提醒汤姆不要太过相信命中注定啦、爱情啦之类的事情。尤其汤姆是个好男人，这么纯粹的信任一见钟情在爱情中真的很容易受伤。但是他觉得自己作为一个编辑，又应该鼓励自己的搭档追寻灵感、继续创作。

在如此的犹豫之中，卢卡暂时选择了后者。或许那个人真的是汤姆的命中注定呢，卢卡这么安慰着自己。况且如果事情真的开始不对劲儿，他会立刻回归到朋友的角度提醒汤姆的。

“不过，剃掉胡子是正确的选择，你的胡子毛绒绒的，让你看起来像是只泰迪熊。”

“是的，像只小熊，怎么连你也这么说？卢卡，我希望下次你能早点告诉我类似的事情，不是作为编辑要求我，而是作为朋友提醒我。”汤姆想到那天克里斯的话，有些严肃的这么说到。

“嘿！什么叫我‘也’这么说？我之前说过那么多次！你从来不听！”卢卡有些不满的这么感叹着，却只得到了汤姆满不在意的一声轻哼作为回应。

 

圣诞节还没到，家家户户门口就都装饰起了圣诞节花环，冬青木红色的果实和绿油油的叶子，着实在冬季也给人一种春天的感觉。四处的商场都在打折，每个品牌都争先恐后的推出了圣诞限定，街上人来人往，就连附近的超市也挤满了人，大家都在兴冲冲的为圣诞节做准备。

身处异国他乡的汤姆寄了明信片回去，和母亲说明了自己因为工作原因，所以今年不方便回伦敦陪她过圣诞节这件事。而汤姆的母亲非常理解他，不光对此欣然同意，还祝福汤姆在纽约可以工作顺利，唯一的要求恐怕就是明年圣诞节一定要一起过了，对此汤姆非常感谢自己的母亲。

不过他刚刚搬来纽约，还是人生地不熟的状态，之前因为处于低潮期，他特意选择了偏僻安静的小区，想要安静创作，免受打扰。因为考虑到自己只是暂住，所以在搬过来的时候，汤姆甚至都没费太大心思和邻居们打声招呼，当然啦，平日里他也不怎么出门。以至于到现在为止，汤姆都还没有弄清楚自己的邻居究竟都有谁。

在纽约没有什么熟识的旧友，周围新的环境也不熟悉，汤姆想着根本不可能有人会在这个圣诞夜来拜访他了，所以他决定独自一人草草了事。或许布丁和甜酒会是好的选择，汤姆走在附近的超市里这么想着，他可以借此机会继续创作他的新诗，他已经写好了一些，但还远远不够。他需要更多，需要精进和修改，这个圣诞夜是个投入创作的不二之选。

汤姆拿了几瓶甜酒，最终停在了空荡荡的甜品货架旁，圣诞节扫荡季已经把甜品店扫荡一空，汤姆没想到就连超市这样不怎么美味、平时根本不会有人光顾的甜品区也被抢购的如此干净。不过汤姆欣喜的发现自己喜欢的英式布丁还剩下最后一枚，仿佛就是为他准备的一样，他就说到了纽约之后自己的一切都很顺利嘛。  
然而就在汤姆伸手去拿那枚布丁的时候，他意外的和另外一个人的手撞到了一起。

“抱歉。”汤姆这么说着，礼貌的收回了自己的手，绅士的让出了最后一枚布丁。

“汤姆？我、我没想到会在这里遇到你。”克里斯有些不知所措的这么说着，语气中依旧带着那个小小的、让着迷的澳大利亚口音，“是我感到抱歉才对，这个布丁你拿去也没关系。”

克里斯甜甜的笑着这么说到，而汤姆也注意到了他的打扮，克里斯穿着便服，金色的长发在脑后梳成了一个随意的小团子。克里斯比在咖啡厅见到的时候更加日常，更加给人一种柔软又容易亲近的感觉。而他也注意到了克里斯手里提着的一大篮子东西，购物用的货篮里面放满了牛肉、胡椒，面粉黄油和糖之类的食材。似乎是怕失败相互混杂，那些东西被他细心的贴着篮子边沿码放的整齐，克里斯似乎是来为圣诞节采购的，汤姆这么判断着，或许他家也住在附近。

“不，没关系，本来也是当做甜酒的配菜。”汤姆逛了逛手中的朗姆酒，语调轻松的这么说着。

随后他做了个“请”的手势，这个标准、而又绅士到有些夸张的动作，把克里斯逗得再次眯着眼睛笑了起来，他可爱的喵喵嘴扬起了一个让人心里痒痒的弧度——那可真是令人着迷的可爱。事实上，这还是克里斯第一次和英国人这么密切的交往，他们有些过分温柔的英式礼仪一直让他觉得很有意思。而汤姆——汤姆虽然并不知道自己究竟做了什么惹得克里斯发笑，不过他着实发现了一个新的乐趣，因为逗笑克里斯实在是太有趣了，那种好的意味上的有趣。他还想要看到更多，甚至他觉得自己剩下的生命中每一天都想要看到这样的笑容。

“我也没关系，只是女儿吵着要吃而已，但是最近忙着准备圣诞节的事情，又要为在澳大利亚的家人准备圣诞礼物，所以忙的有些焦头烂额，没时间亲自为她准备。”克里斯这么说着，在提到女儿的时候露出了无比温柔的表情，“普通的甜点我都会做，下次来咖啡厅的话，我一定要请你尝尝我做的蛋糕。”

“好、好的。”

汤姆有些心不在焉的回答着克里斯的邀请，说实话他还没有从在克里斯口中听到“女儿”这个词的震惊中缓和过来。毕竟克里斯看起来还那么年轻，甚至比他都要年轻的样子，所以他本能的认为克里斯还在单身，没想到对方早已经结婚、有家庭、有丈夫，甚至连一个孩子都有了。

“你也住在附近吗？既然你买了酒…是准备圣诞节在纽约和朋友一起过？”克里斯随性地这么询问着，伸手从冰柜里拿出了布丁，小心翼翼的把它放在了篮子的一角，远远的和其他食材分开。这让汤姆注意到，克里斯的手腕上虽然戴着各种各样可爱的小手链，可是他却没有戴婚戒。

“不，说来惭愧，我刚搬来纽约还没交到什么朋友，所以今年圣诞只能一个人过啦。”

“那可真是遗憾。”克里斯这么感叹到，他停顿了一下，像是想起来什么似的继续说道，“既然这样，我是说，虽然听起来有些唐突，但是…你要不要来我家？我想你应该住在附近吧？正巧我家也在这附近，詹姆斯杜立特街，101号。”

“什么？”汤姆有些惊讶的回答到，他没想到自己会接到克里斯的邀请，更没想其实克里斯就住在自己公寓旁，是自己的邻居。  
“我知道有些唐突，如果你要是另有安排的话…”

“不，我很乐意。”汤姆打断了克里斯的话，有些急切的回应到，“但我这样唐突的拜访，不会打扰你和你丈夫甜蜜的圣诞之夜吗？”他装作不经意的、侧敲旁击的询问着克里斯。

“哦，不，当然不会了，你误会了。”克里斯有些急切的辩解着，“我现在是独身、独身带着女儿。虽然可能会有邻居们来拜访，不过今年圣诞节我也是和女儿两个人过，庆祝我们搬来纽约满一周年，你知道的，我的口音，我是澳大利亚人。”克里斯有些无奈的这么说着，显然是不知道自己那点淡淡的澳大利亚口音听起来有多可爱。

“都是身处异国，如果今年圣诞你能和我们一起过那就太好了，小印度——就是我的女儿，她也说圣诞节只有两个人太寂寞了。”克里斯抿着唇，有些害羞的笑了起来，汤姆发誓他没有看漏提到这件事的时候，克里斯瞬间涨红的耳根。

而、独身——汤姆想着，是的，独身，他没有多问为什么克里斯会独自一人离开澳大利亚，带着女儿来到纽约。因为克里斯看起来明显生活的并不富裕，甚至他还在辛苦的打工赚钱。可是、毕竟每个人都会有那么一些苦涩的过去不是吗。汤姆没有揭开别人伤疤的习惯，如果克里斯足够信任他，有一天想要告诉他这件事之中的原因，那么对方自然会说出来，而汤姆会努力让这变成现实的。

“荣幸之至。”汤姆微笑着，礼貌的答应了下来，“你有开车过来吗？要不要我送你回家？”汤姆这么说着，看了看克里斯手中的一大堆食材。

“哦，是的，那太好了。不，等下、我…我是说，这样会不会太过麻烦你了？”

克里斯有些不知所措的这么回答着，顺着汤姆的视线担忧的看了一下购物篮里的食材，似乎是在苦恼它们似乎离开冰柜太久了。  
“不，完全不会。”汤姆笑了起来，“实不相瞒，其实我就住在詹姆斯杜立特街，102号。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：无脑纯糖ABO，设定是非常随意的议员THx模特CH的AU，rimming有。

克里斯原本坚持要去机场接自己出差许久的丈夫，但是汤姆说他还有其他工作要处理，需要在伦敦市区住几天才能回去，让克里斯只好作罢。

到现在为止，克里斯宣布暂停工作、专注于家庭已经有一段时间了，他偶尔会陪汤姆参加一些慈善晚会出席些重要场合，但是大部分时间他都在家里照顾孩子，随性的更更ins之类的。因为丈夫工作调动的原因，克里斯同汤姆搬到了伦敦乡下暂住，那是个安静、空旷却交通便利的大宅，虽然没有他们在澳大利亚的公寓那么大，但是孩子们也都很喜欢他们的新家。或许是在澳大利亚把他们的三只可爱的小野兽养的太过自由强壮了，他和汤姆的孩子们对于新环境的适应能力快的可怕，这也让克里斯少了几分搬来伦敦之前的担忧。

当下步入春天的伦敦也依旧是阴雨连绵，但这并不能影响到克里斯的好心情，汤姆说今天工作已经处理的差不多，不出意外的话在晚餐前便能回家。工作告一段落代表着汤姆会有连续几天的休假，可以多陪陪他和孩子们了，克里斯对此很高兴，特意为汤姆准备了格外丰盛的晚餐。

开门的声音之后克里斯久违的听到了汤姆的声音，他连围裙都没摘掉便急匆匆的从厨房跑出来，给了汤姆一个欢迎的拥抱，和一个甜蜜简单的亲吻。孩子们也都从屋子里跑了出来，团团转的吵闹着，热烈欢迎父亲终于出差回家。

 

“晚饭马上就好了，亲爱的。”

克里斯这么说道，忍不住又笑眯眯的啄了啄汤姆的唇，他们太久没见了，克里斯实在是很怀念自己丈夫身上的味道。如果不是孩子们在旁边，他也很想埋在汤姆的颈间，像个新婚的Omega似的把汤姆久违的、令人安心的气味撒娇似的一下子闻个够。

“什么美味都比不上你。”

汤姆用力搂着克里斯的腰，又轻轻吮了吮克里斯柔软的下唇，在爱人的唇边印下了几个让人着迷的亲吻。汤姆说情话时那样理所当然又认真的表情惹得克里斯忍不住甜蜜的笑了出来，那个该死的、性感的伦敦腔，克里斯情不自已的回应着汤姆细碎的亲吻，他可没法抗拒这个。

“吃完晚饭再说。”

克里斯脸颊微红的微微喘息着，用手摸了摸汤姆脸颊冒出来的胡须，看起来毛绒绒的、实际却有点扎扎的，接吻的时候总会蹭到。之前克里斯因为处理新家的事情太过忙碌，也有留起一些胡须，但是为了迎接自己丈夫回家，他特意剃掉了。而汤姆开始蓄胡是个短暂的外观改变，据说是工作上对外观改变的新尝试，看起来更加成熟稳重之类的。

“都听你的。”

汤姆放开了搂着自家Omega细腰的手，恋恋不舍似的又啄了啄爱人的唇。克里斯则是在亲吻后拿过汤姆的外套，帮他把被细雨淋的有些潮湿的风衣挂在了门口的衣帽架上，转身去准备晚餐的最后一个工序。而孩子们团团转的围着他们的父亲，伸长手臂吵着要抱抱。搬来伦敦之后汤姆的工作就一直很忙，难得家里这么热闹。

 

克里斯把调制好的牛排酱汁浇了上去，把三份小一点的端给了孩子，另外两份大一点的则是他和汤姆的。他们已经用过了餐前汤，现在是不折不扣的主菜时间，克里斯把呈着煎牛排的盘子放到汤姆面前，顺便给了自己爱人一个简单的亲吻，孩子们对此发出了起哄似的惊叹。

“乖乖吃你们的晚饭。”

克里斯皱着眉头故作严肃的这么说着，可是三个小家伙谁都没有听他的，这让克里斯不得不偷偷碰了碰汤姆的手肘，示意他和汤姆的感情自己丈夫管教一下这些小家伙。不得不说，克里斯同汤姆的感情一直甜蜜如初，尽管外界并不看好他们这样的情侣，可是他现在也依旧是感情稳定生活甜蜜，早知道他们已经结婚八年之久了。然而或许是他们的感情太过甜蜜稳定了，有时候孩子们难免也会拿这个打趣自己的爹地们。

“咳咳，”原本正在埋头认真品味自家Omega为自己准备的晚餐的汤姆，被克里斯突如其来的动作吓了一跳。他放下刀叉扶了扶自己的框镜，故作严肃的管教着自己家的三只小可爱。

“不要闹了，孩子们，看不出你们让爹地很苦恼吗，快向爹地道歉。”  
“对不起，爹地，原谅我们。”

小家伙们垂下了头，异口同声的说道，随后的晚餐时间他们也没有再玩闹打趣过什么。只是埋头乖乖吃完了自己盘子里的那份牛排——甚至连盘子里的花椰菜都让人意外的没有挑出去，最后小家伙们每个人都要了几块奶油曲奇作为餐后甜点，乖巧的让克里斯感到不可思议。他甚至有些担心那几只小怪物是不是又在谋划什么更大的阴谋，还是单纯是汤姆作为他们的父亲，他的管教太过有效了呢，克里斯实在是感觉有些住摸不透。

 

汤姆从浴室出来的时候，克里斯躺在床上已经有些昏昏欲睡了，自家Alpha熟悉的气味实在是太过令他安心，再加上刚刚沐浴过后身上暖呼呼的。这些都让忙碌了一天的Omega感到无比放松，以至于躺在软乎乎的被褥之间还不过一会儿，克里斯便被迷糊的倦意打败了。

看着自己爱人抱着自己刚刚脱下来的衬衫，蜷缩在床边有些昏昏欲睡的样子，汤姆忍不住露出了一丝宠溺的笑意。他躺到克里斯的身边，习惯性的从身后环抱住了自己的Omega，非常自然的侧头去亲吻克里斯柔软耳后和脖颈，并且在那里留下了几个明显而又甜蜜的红痕。

“太累了吗，亲爱的。”

汤姆贴在克里斯的耳边压低了声音这么说着，轻轻吮吻着克里斯的耳唇。原本昏昏欲睡的Omega被这句话刺激的不禁一时间清醒了大半，他几乎是本能的握住了汤姆扣在他腰间的手，下意识的扭过头来回应起自己丈夫的亲吻。克里斯微微眯起自己浅蓝色的瞳孔，看起来有些迷迷糊糊的同汤姆交换了几个甜蜜的深吻。任由自家Alpha解开他的浴袍，把手伸向他浑圆的胸部，用指尖微微向外揉捏扯拽着他微微充血挺立的乳尖。

克里斯发出了几声代表舒适的喘息，汤姆总是那么疼爱他，每次都为他把指甲修剪的短且整齐，这样不光是在为他扩张的时候不会弄痛他，就算像现在这样用指甲剐蹭他的乳尖，克里斯也不会感觉太过疼痛和不适，反而是那种酥酥麻麻、一波又一波难以言喻的舒适感在他体内流窜。克里斯感到舒适且动情，他的后穴在这样的挑逗下很快便情不自禁的湿了大半。

久违的被自己Alpha熟悉的气味所包裹住，克里斯甚至不想去费力掩饰自己对汤姆的思念和渴望，他轻轻扭动腰部配合自己丈夫的动作，用他早已经湿透了的小屁股去磨蹭汤姆浴袍下面滚烫火热的阴茎。而克里斯很明显感觉到，其实自家Alpha同自己渴望他一样渴望自己，因为他很清楚的听到汤姆在他扭动屁股胡乱磨蹭的时候，发出了一声代表着懊恼和惊讶的抽气声。对此克里斯多少感到有些沾沾自喜，他邀请似的扭了扭屁股，更多的磨蹭着自家Alpha那根巨大且不安分的阴茎，喉咙里也溢出了更多代表舒适和着迷的喘息声。

“看来有人今天很心急啊。”

汤姆贴着克里斯的耳边这么说着，亲吻着克里斯脖颈后面曾被他留下标记的位置，胯部随着用力向前顶了一下，手上也故意狠狠向外扯了扯自家Omega敏感粉嫩的乳尖。克里斯靠在汤姆怀里，毫不压抑的发出了那种淋了蜂蜜似的、柔软且模糊的呻吟声，身上信息素的味道也随之变得柔软甜蜜的让人发腻。克里斯仰头亲吻着汤姆的薄唇，配合着自家Alpha的动作挺了挺胸部，似乎是在请求更多爱抚似的呻吟着。而他两个粉嫩的乳尖此刻已经被掐捏的鼓胀而又泛红，白皙的皮肤也因为欲望而涨出了浅淡且漂亮的红色。

“想要你，”克里斯模糊的呻吟着，甜蜜且柔软的语调让他听起来就像是只刚学会走路的小奶猫似的，“求你了，汤姆，我好想你，快点进来，快操我。”

克里斯这么请求着，在汤姆把手指伸向自己后穴的时候发出了代表惊叹和舒适的喘息声。他浅色的嫩穴格外期待的收缩着，小穴里源源不断溢出来的蜜汁把本来布料就少的可怜的丁字裤打湿了个透。汤姆有些惊讶克里斯竟然还乖乖穿了之前两人半开玩笑买下的蕾丝内裤，显然他的Omega是特意为这场性爱好好准备了一翻。  
“不要着急，我亲爱的。”

汤姆温柔的安抚着自家Omega，稍稍用力便扯掉了卡在克里斯臀缝间、已经完全被Omega所分泌的爱液而浸透的内裤，随手把它扔到了床下。他趁着自己爱人柔软且意识模糊的空档，把被欲望折腾的有些迷糊的克里斯翻了个身，垫了个枕头在对方的身下，让自己的Omega变为仰躺在床上的姿势。为此克里斯的双腿被更大的分了开来，这个姿势让他抽搐着的、害羞似的一收一缩的小穴毫无掩饰的暴露在了自家Alpha的视线之中，如果汤姆把克里斯的腿架在肩膀上，那个可怜的Omega甚至都能看到自己湿淋淋的，饥渴的想要快点被什么大家伙所填满，想要快点吞吐什么的小穴了。

“汤姆…”

克里斯甜兮兮的呼唤着爱人的名字，他的声音中带着几分可怜巴巴抗拒和请求，显然是对于这个双腿大开的姿势感到十分羞耻。克里斯的腿根微微颤抖着，小于Alpha的、完全勃起的阴茎直愣愣的贴在他光洁的腹部，顶端淌出的前液蹭了他一肚子。光是前面就已经湿的这样一塌糊涂，更不要提他的后面是怎样一副汁水横流的景色。Omega的小穴因为渴望而随着他的呼吸空虚的开阖着，蜜穴里面所流出的大量渴望的汁液，把克里斯的腿根都蹭的水光淋漓。在汤姆用手指拨弄那个磨人的、因为情欲和挑逗而稍稍张开一些的小穴的时候，克里斯整个人都紧绷了，他颤抖着绷紧了身子，软唧唧湿漉漉的肠肉卖力的吮住了汤姆的手指。

汤姆把指尖稍稍分开，前后轻浅的在克里斯体内抽插着，照顾着爱人体内湿热敏感的嫩肉。克里斯扭动着腰肢配合着汤姆的动作，甜腻的呻吟声中不自觉的染上了几分柔软的泣音。带着黏性的水声随之在房间里响了起来，手指的动作让更多汁液从那个紧致的嫩穴中流了下来，湿淋淋的滴了一床。克里斯有些不满足的啜泣请求着，后穴一波一波的讨好似的咬紧了自家，Alpha的手指。可是汤姆却很快便将自己的指尖从那个磨人的蜜穴里抽了出来，他俯身亲吻着克里斯的腿根，转而将自己的舌尖舔入了那个湿漉漉、软唧唧，灼热而又魅人的小穴里。

“汤、汤姆！不…不要，不要这么舔，嗯啊。”

克里斯的语调几乎是瞬间便拔高了，语调中的泣音也变得更加明显——是的，他几乎就是在哭泣了。强烈的羞耻感让克里斯情不自禁的绷紧了身子，可后穴变本加厉的空虚感，却让他有些情不自禁的在床上磨蹭起自己的腰部来。他颤抖着请求着自己的丈夫，呻吟的来回挣扎着摇头，可是原本抚在自己后穴处想要拒绝对方的手指，却那么自然的帮对方把自己湿淋淋的小洞向两侧更好的分了开来，让爱人的舌可以更轻而易举的舔入自己的体内。克里斯被汗水打湿的金发贴在克里斯泛着不正常的红晕的脸颊，眼中溢上了一层代表舒服和渴望的水雾。

可怜的Omega随着自家Alpha的动作而不住地颤抖喘息着，在床上难耐的磨蹭扭动着腰肢。此刻他的后穴已经被自家Alpha舔的彻底湿了个透，而他甚至分不清自己体内的那些液体究竟是自己流出的爱液、还是自家Alpha的唾液。随着这样吮吸和爱抚的深入，克里斯原本紧绷的身子渐渐的放松了下来，他就像是被汤姆的舌头舔得自内而外的融化了似的，整个人软乎乎得躺在床上，双腿大开的、可怜兮兮的呻吟啜泣着。

克里斯被自家Alpha的舌头完全操开了，他的小穴有些合不拢的敞开着，向外流着水儿，灼热而又烂熟的内里露出了些许脆弱的内里，深红色的肠肉湿淋淋软趴趴的来回收缩着，期待着自己能被更粗更大的东西填满似的一波一波的吮紧。克里斯脱力般的啜泣着，他可以感觉到汤姆的胡子随着他的动作而不断磨蹭着他后穴处的嫩肉，那种难以言喻的、酥酥麻麻的快感在他体内胡乱冲撞涌动着，他的阴茎顶端为此而斜斜的淌出了大量乳白色的浊液，但并没有因为这样的刺激而射精。

克里斯在汤姆终于操进他体内的时候满足的惊叫出声，他可以感觉到自家Alpha那根滚烫的硬挺深深地操进了他的肚子里，直直的顶上了他闭合的生殖腔。克里斯颤抖抽搐着收缩着他的身子，柔软的肠壁如饥似渴的贴合着那根火热巨大的阴茎，送上水波般紧致的吮吸。他喘息着亲吻着自己丈夫的薄唇，有些羞耻的感觉到自家Alpha的胡须被自己分泌的爱液所打湿了。克里斯的脸颊一阵阵的泛红，磨人的小穴也随之更卖力的咬紧了自己体内的大家伙，他配合的环住汤姆的腰部，极尽所能的讨好着对方，很快两个人便一起登上了顶峰。

 

“你觉得孩子们是不是有些怕我？”

在刚刚甜蜜而又激烈的性爱过后，汤姆环抱着自家被折腾的昏昏欲睡的Omega，撩开克里斯额前的乱发，宠溺的亲吻着爱人的额头，有些担忧的这么询问着。

“你总是在出差，孩子们难免会这样…别担心，我们之后一起去海边度假好吗，多陪陪孩子们，让他们和你增进一下感情。”  
克里斯迷迷糊糊的回答着，又凑过去在自家Alpha的唇角印下了几个甜蜜的亲吻。

 

Fin

 

孩子们：反正在沙滩也是被爸爸和爹地闪瞎，在爸爸心里爹地永远第一的。


	6. 复仇者LA宣传的小故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：ABO小甜饼，时间轴混乱与现实不同。

今天的晚餐，汤姆和克里斯都是提前离场的那派，尤其是克里斯，他甚至放弃了自己最爱的餐后甜点。当然啦，这并不是说今天的晚餐不美味，事实上，它们的味道好极了。汤姆参考克里斯的意见，特意选择了这家餐厅，以便给难得见面的、克里斯的父母以及兄长留下些好印象。

虽然给克里斯的家人留下好印象是很重要的事情，但是、说实话，他和克里斯也很久没见了，之前汤姆忙于电影宣传，再加上克里斯手肘处的伤口感染，无法同他一起到上海宣传——这些变故完全打乱了他们之前的计划，搞得两个人分别许久，才最终在洛杉矶的宣传中相见。

汤姆是想多和克里斯的父母还有兄长聊聊天、说说克里斯小时候的事情的，这总是最有意思的部分。虽然最开始，克里斯的家人还担心汤姆这种典型的传统英国男人会不会和克里斯合不来，但是后来他们很快便喜欢上了汤姆。喜欢上了他的彬彬有礼和风度翩翩，幽默风趣却又不失礼节。不过尽管汤姆还想和克里斯的家人多聊聊，但是克里斯却已经有些着急了，他若有若无的在桌子下面不断用手臂轻轻触碰着汤姆的手肘，想让自己的阿尔法找个借口快点带他从餐桌上离开。

几乎是出于无奈的，汤姆这么做了，他为自己和克里斯找了个听起来不太真实借口，准备匆匆离开餐桌。在他们离开之前，克里斯的父亲还对汤姆露出了“我懂的”意味的笑容，帮这对儿结婚了好几年还如胶似漆的小夫妻打掩护，而汤姆也对他露出了歉意的笑容，在礼貌的道歉和告别之后同克里斯离开了餐厅。汤姆握着克里斯的手，自然的十指相扣，两个人一路小跑坐车回到酒店，被躲在那里的狗仔拍了好几张也顾不上搭理。他们在回到房间、锁好门之后都忍不住甜蜜的笑了出来，随后便立刻相拥着吻到了一起——哦，真的，他们太想念彼此了。

克里斯着迷的环抱着汤姆的脖颈，热情的回应着源于自己爱人的亲吻，而汤姆则是紧紧搂住克里斯的细腰，仿佛生怕克里斯会忽然凭空消失似的，汤姆吮吻着克里斯柔软的唇，纠缠着爱人无处可躲的小舌，不断的加深着这个吻。他们就像两只热恋中的天鹅似的难舍难分，边甜蜜的拥吻着边往卧室里退，不远的一段距离却花了两个人很长时间，因为他们一路上都在忙着卿卿我我，落在彼此唇角细碎的亲吻自始至终就没有停下来过。

当汤姆终于把克里斯摁在床上的时候，他怀中某个毛绒绒的小家伙，却在床上笑眯眯的弯着他漂亮的蓝眼睛四下乱动，亮晶晶的瞳孔像是有星辰碎在里面似的让人心里痒痒。汤姆看着自己身下的大型儿童忍不住叹了口气，本想任他闹腾，可是看到自己的爱人就在眼前，他又忍不住心中一软，俯身温柔的去亲吻克里斯的额角和侧脸。

而终于再次见到汤姆的克里斯真是开心极了，他的想念和快乐都直白的写在了脸上，笑眯眯的样子可爱的像个大男孩儿。克里斯紧紧的抱住贴过来亲吻他的汤姆，整个人都黏了过去，甜甜的笑着去嗅汤姆身上熟悉的、雪松的味道。两个人挣扎着在酒店的床上打了好几个滚儿，感谢这个酒店的床位够大，让他们两个大男人谁都没掉下去。

 

“等一下、等一下啦。”

克里斯在自己爱人解开他没来就没扣了几个扣子的衬衫，亲吻他的脖颈的时候推开了汤姆，坐起身来一板一眼的说，“我要去洗个澡。”

“嗯哼。”汤姆像只气呼呼的、可爱的熊熊似的，有些不满的撇了撇嘴，但却还是停了下来，他向来尊重自己的爱人。

而克里斯则是被自己丈夫假装生气的样子逗笑了，他忍不住抱住自己的爱人，在床上难舍难分的吻了又吻。甜蜜的小声感叹着自己为什么会这么爱你呀，明明不过是个闷闷的英国男人罢了，那么多爱你的女孩子们都被你平时风度翩翩温柔绅士的样子给骗啦，虽然就算是我也得承认你的魅力十足，可是也没有那——么令人着迷吧。而汤姆听到自己爱人可爱的抱怨忍不住甜蜜的笑了出来，搂着克里斯的腰连声说着是是是，所以还要委屈你这个风趣幽默又漂亮的澳大利亚甜心多忍耐一下我这个闷闷的英国男人了。

听到汤姆的话克里斯有些得意的点了点头，说着那是当然的啦，又亲昵的吻了吻自己爱人的侧脸，故作严肃的告诉汤姆不许在他洗澡的时候偷看，不然他会知道的。然后迅速的脱下西装、摘下饰品、解开皮带并且脱掉了自己的裤子，光着屁股穿着个衬衫就啪嗒啪嗒跑到浴室里去了。

而被留在浴室外面的汤姆，虽然他刚才表现得无所谓似的和克里斯开了不少玩笑，可实际上他的欲望并没有随着浴室响起来的水声而减弱多少，而是愈演愈烈的变得更加糟糕了。克里斯在花洒下面毫无防备的清洗着自己身体的画面，在汤姆的脑中无限循环播放着。水珠划过克里斯的皮肤，蒸汽把他的完美的身体曲线打得有些模糊的样子，这样的画面真实而又历历在目，在汤姆的脑中挥之不去。他想着自己爱人最近因为度假而被晒得健康的小麦色皮肤，想着对方那双漂亮的浅蓝色眼睛，变得细了不少的腰部，还有虽然腰部瘦了下来，却依旧丰满的胸部和挺翘的臀部，他甚至觉得自己听到了克里斯在浴室里正在开心的轻声哼着什么歌。

汤姆有些懊恼的把脸埋在手中思考了片刻，觉得自己的爱人真是可爱的到了某个不可思议的地步，怪不得克里斯随便发个ins也会有数以万计的人跟着尖叫，不断在下面疯狂求爱。汤姆埋头思考着，着实的纠结了一小段时间，最终他还是选择脱掉了衣服，直接走进了浴室。

 

感谢上帝，有水声作为掩饰，克里斯并没有听到汤姆进来时的开门声和脚步声。所以汤姆一进到浴室里，看到的便是克里斯咬着手背，阴茎挺立，细腰塌陷下去，两根手指塞到屁股里努力为自己扩张的画面——这让汤姆几乎是立刻就硬了。

而虽然多少有些浴室的水汽阻碍视线，但毫不夸张的说，眼下的美景在汤姆这个角度依旧是一览无余。克里斯翘着屁股，手指深深的埋在他浅色的小穴中，这个姿势让他的脊椎和腰部拧成了一个漂亮的凹，从脊背上流下来的多余的水汇聚在他的臀部上方，形成了一个极其色情的洼。

水声掩盖着汤姆接近的脚步声，也掩盖住了克里斯细小的呻吟声，汤姆不意外的注意到了克里斯手中攥住的已经完全瘪下去的软管。这个小家伙太着急了，或许是为了把自己准备成一个许久未见的惊喜，或许是为了给他们久别的性爱增加点情趣。总之克里斯几乎把一整管润滑剂都迷迷糊糊的挤到了自己屁股里，这搞得他此刻后面又湿又软。浅色的小穴抽搐着收缩，来回咬紧了克里斯的手指，现在他后面那副湿漉漉、软唧唧，而又万分饥渴饥渴样子，真是看起来比女人的那活儿还要糟糕。

克里斯咬着下唇克制着声音，有些苦恼的把自己深埋在屁股里的两根手指微微分开。浅粉色的肉穴被打开了一条缝隙，被他体内高温所融化的润滑膏顺着他的指尖流出来了些许。白色的液体顺着那道狭窄的开口流到腿间，在还未到大腿根部时便很快被流水冲淡了。克里斯的臀缝被自己分泌的爱液和润滑剂搞得一片水光，在他艰难的把自己那两根手指从屁股里抽出来的时候，汤姆几乎要分不清克里斯指缝间的银丝究竟是那个小家伙自己挤到屁股里的润滑剂，还是他后穴分泌出的爱液了。

 

“汤姆会喜欢吗…”

克里斯有些不确定的喃喃自语着，随手拧停了浴室的花洒，拿起放在一边的浴巾擦拭身子，并且为此而有些别扭的夹紧了自己的屁股。

克里斯和汤姆已经很久没有做过了，他的后穴因此而紧的令人窒息，连他把自己的手指伸进去都会感到些微紧致的不适，这让克里斯最开始的准备工作做的并不是十分顺利。当然克里斯也尝试过抚慰自己的乳头和阴茎，这固然有效，毕竟两个人在床上的时候，克里斯永远是被宠坏的那方。汤姆作为长他两岁的那个，总是会温柔且耐心的为他开拓身体，为他带来令人着迷的快感。克里斯习惯了被操弄的身体早已经敏感的不可思议，他的后穴因此而逐渐濡湿且放松下来。可那依旧太慢了，克里斯可不想让自己的丈夫在浴室外等待太久，所以他才会有些急切的往自己体内挤入了那么多润滑剂进去。

而刚刚过于迫切的润滑和扩张，让克里斯此刻感觉自己后面空虚的要命。大量多余的润滑剂留在他的体内，和他自身所分泌的爱液混杂在一起，黏稠而又缓慢的向下流动。不断提醒着克里斯要时刻夹紧自己的屁股，如果他不努力绷紧身体，那么他小穴里吃下的、流出来的那么多水儿，便会湿漉漉的顺着他的小懂往外淌下来，把他的臀缝和大腿根搞得一塌糊涂。

不知是浴室的高温还是羞耻感作祟，克里斯的皮肤和脸颊都泛出了好看的浅红色，他擦拭着自己剪短的头发，随意地在腰间别了个浴巾，水珠顺着他的脊背没入他微微紧绷的臀缝之中，随后又从他的大腿内侧慢悠悠的滑到他的脚跟。汤姆看着自家毫不设防的欧米伽，难得的萌生了些许恶作剧的心理，他觉得克里斯大概是真的想把自己打扮成一个惊喜，因为不难注意到，这个小家伙甚至连胡子都已经剃的干干净净了。

 

“汤姆觉得很喜欢哦。”

他蹑手蹑脚的靠了过去，掐住了克里斯的细腰，让自家欧米伽弯腰形成一个容易被进入的姿势，然后俯身贴了上去，吮吻着克里斯敏感泛红耳唇，贴在对方耳边这么说到。

“…汤、汤姆！？”

克里斯显然是被这个突如其来的变故吓坏了，他像只受惊的小鹿似的瞪大了眼睛，却也乖乖的顺从着自家阿尔法的动作没有挣扎。克里斯的脸颊乃至耳根个脖颈都瞬间涨出了可爱的红色，手中攥着的软管也随之掉到了地上。克里斯柔软的哼吟着，刚刚才被自己掐捏爱抚过的乳尖，此刻有瞬间兴奋的充血挺立了起来。克里斯可以感觉到自家阿尔法巨大的勃起当当正正得顶在了他的尾椎上，而这正是克里斯当下所需要的。

“是我，亲爱的。”

汤姆这么说着，让更多温柔细碎的吻落在了自家欧米伽的耳际。他扯掉了克里斯别在腰间的浴巾，让它随意地落在了克里斯的脚边。然后自己把两根手指伸入那个柔软的、像烂熟的蜜桃一般颜色浅淡而又汁水横流的嫩穴中。克里斯很好的咬住了汤姆的指尖，柔软的内壁微微抽搐着包裹住了深入自己体内的两根手指。

汤姆的指尖微微分开，克里斯屁股里夹着的大量的润滑液便从他半开的小穴中淌了出来，白色的液体沿着克里斯的腿根蜿蜒向下。这个动作几乎没有浪费汤姆任何力气，因为他的欧米伽早已经完全为他所完全打开了。

克里斯的身上随之溢出甜美动情而又柔软的味道，他难以控制的颤抖着，极尽所能的回应着自己的阿尔法。汤姆的手指在克里斯体内搅动着，指尖在那几处会让自家欧米伽欲仙欲死的点上来回磨蹭摁压。格外清晰而又淫乱的、带着黏性的水声在浴室响了起来，克里斯所分泌的爱液也随之蹭了汤姆满手。汤姆觉得就算不在发情期，自家欧米伽也根本不需要什么润滑，克里斯总是这么柔软而又濡湿，在性爱中动情的令人着迷。

汤姆亲吻着克里斯的脖颈，在那个他曾留下标记的地方吮吻着，克里斯的味道因此而更加浓郁且甜蜜起来。他柔软的呻吟着，随着汤姆抽插手指的动作配合的扭着腰，乖巧的送上自己的屁股，努力在汤姆修长的手指上自己操着自己。

而事实上，汤姆并没有让他的手指在克里斯那个紧致迷人的嫩穴中逗留太久，他很快便把自己的手指从自家欧米伽的屁股中抽了出来，转而两手向上，包裹住了克里斯丰满圆润的胸部。自家欧米伽在他外出工作这段时间瘦了不少，整个人看起来几乎小了一圈，腰部更是细的要命。汤姆在红毯的时候特意等了克里斯很久，当他从身后抱紧自家欧米伽的时候，他便发现这段时间对方着实是瘦了不少，这也是最让他心疼的一点。

可是整个人都小了一圈，偏偏克里斯的胸部和屁股却没掉多少肉。汤姆温柔的亲吻着自家欧米伽的脖颈，乐此不疲似的上下揉弄着自家欧米伽的胸部。他甚至还用自己修剪整齐的指甲，刮弄克里斯充血挺立的乳粒，两根手指碾起那两个泛红可怜小家伙微微向外拉扯。克里斯为此而发出了断断续续的，颤抖而又难耐的呻吟，他不得不承认刚刚在自家阿尔法用手指玩弄他的小洞的时候，自己就已经快到了。现在又这样蹂躏他敏感的乳尖，那种过电一般酥酥麻麻的快感让克里斯感觉更加承受不住，他的阴茎挺立，前端不断溢出着透明的前液。

克里斯对于欧米伽来说算得上巨大的勃起，随着自家阿尔法的揉弄上下来回晃动着。因为浴室的空间限制，他被前液蹭的一片水光的龟头时不时地会碰到浴室冰凉的瓷砖，每次都让可怜的欧米伽整个人敏感的一哆嗦。

克里斯扭动着自己的腰部，屁股向后翘着，乖巧的磨蹭着自家阿尔法巨大的阴茎。他可以感觉到自家阿尔法的阴茎就卡在他的臀缝处，滚烫而又火热的磨蹭着他的穴口。克里斯无意识的晃动的自己的臀部，似乎是在邀请自己的阿尔法快点进来，那根足以操入他的体内最深处，把他完全撑开，将他后穴的褶皱完全抹平的巨大阴茎。克里斯几乎是啜泣的呻吟着，小穴里流出的爱液蹭满了自家阿尔法的勃起，把那根巨大的阴茎也蹭的水光淋漓的。克里斯的味道柔软甜蜜的几乎像是在请求被进入了，这也不能责怪这个可怜的欧米伽，他真的太怀念这个了，他和汤姆真的太久都没见了。

汤姆的结屁股已经有些微微鼓胀起来了，克里斯光是这么想着，便感到后穴一阵难以忍受的空虚湿痒，他更卖力的扭动着自己的屁股，小穴收缩着，想要自己的丈夫快些满足他。而他的阿尔法故意无视了他的需求，专注着揉弄着克里斯敏感的乳粒。原本嫩粉色的乳尖此刻被来回掐捏蹂躏的充血泛红，他的胸部已经为他们哺育大了三个孩子，总是让他苦恼的异常敏感。克里斯颤抖着呻吟着，指尖附上了自家阿尔法揉弄他双乳的双手，可是却没有力气拉开对方。快感在他的体内胡乱冲撞，甚至连他的语调都难以控制的高了那么些许。

 

“汤姆…求、求你，不要、不要揉了。我快要…快要到…啊啊！”

可怜的欧米伽，他连请求的话都还没说完便挺着腰大声呻吟着直接射了出来。大量浓稠的精液直接射在了浴室墙壁浅蓝色的瓷砖上，看起来意外的色情显眼。激烈的高潮让克里斯感觉眼前发白，他的腿根颤抖，腰部发软。释放过后的阴茎软乎乎的垂了下去，顶端还沾着点刚刚射出来的白浆。克里斯几乎大半个人都软趴趴的靠在了汤姆身上，如果不是自家阿尔法体贴的扶着他的腰搂住了他，克里斯觉得自己可能会脱力的双腿打颤，整个人直接摔倒在浴室地上也说不定。

汤姆温柔的轻声安慰着自家欧米伽，在克里斯还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，有些迷迷糊糊的时候把他带回了屋内的大床上。克里斯仍有些湿漉漉的身子在床单上留下了些许深色的水渍，他小声柔软的呻吟着，乖乖的任由汤姆摆布。他可以感觉到自家阿尔法将他双腿大大的打开，让他的身体形成了一个格外容易被进入的姿势。

汤姆是不是要进来了，克里斯意识模糊的这么想着，柔软的嫩穴不由自主的兴奋的抽搐了几下。他在自家阿尔法把那根粗大滚烫的阴茎贴上他的后穴时，仿佛被烫到般似的不由自主的瑟缩了一下。克里斯的喉咙里发出了某种甜蜜而又渴望的呻吟，磨人的小穴包裹着自家阿尔法厚重的龟头甜蜜的收缩着，他稍微拉长了音节呼唤着自己丈夫的名字，似乎是在请求他快点进来。欧米伽所说的每个字母都像是抹了蜜似的甜兮兮的，他似乎完全不在意自己刚刚才释放过，此刻前面正处在不应期这件事。克里斯现在满脑子想的只是自家阿尔法的大阴茎而已，他忍不住想要快点被汤姆填满了。

“不要着急，亲爱的。”

汤姆边这么柔声安慰着，边让更多细碎温柔的亲吻落在了克里斯的唇边。他扶着自己早已经勃起的阴茎，用力挺身向前，直直抵入了克里斯的体内。这让克里斯忍不住发出了一声满足的惊叹，他体内柔软濡湿的肉壁如饥似渴的裹上了自家阿尔法的阴茎，像张磨人的小嘴似的抽搐收缩着。而汤姆并没有为此而停下来，而是便长驱直入的狠狠撞上了自家欧米伽的花芯，他厚重的阴茎顶端随着抽插的动作极其用力的撞在了欧米伽尚且紧闭的腔口上，圆润的龟头用力向内压着欧米伽柔软的子宫口。更多蜜汁难以抑制的从欧米伽的体内深处流了出来，湿淋淋的溢满了整个小穴。

汤姆温柔的亲吻着自己的爱人，舔掉克里斯眼角因为快感和欲望所流出的眼泪，又缓慢的将自己从那个魅人的小洞中抽了出来。他只留下自己的顶端堪堪插在穴口，小幅度的戳刺碾磨着。而后又在欧米伽整个人都放松下来，扭着屁股无声的请求着，觉得自己体内已经湿痒难耐，空虚到快要发狂的时候，再度狠狠顶入克里斯的身体里，又一次用力楔入欧米伽的体内，狠狠撞上他柔软的体腔口。这次汤姆并没有着急把自己抽出来，而是用阴茎顶端在那个柔软的入口处来回操弄碾磨，似乎是在催自己的欧米伽快点完全打开自己。

克里斯散发的味道一波甜过一波，他本能的回应着自家阿尔法变得有些侵略性的思维，整个人被这样缓慢而又磨人的操弄撞的眼冒金星，颤抖着几乎快要说不出话来，只剩下断断续续呻吟的力气。克里斯抓着身下的床单，配合的努力扭动着自己的腰部，却怎么也跟不上自家阿尔法律动的节奏。他的身体随着对方沉重有力的挺动而被撞得来回晃动，小穴也随着不断被操开的节奏来回收配合的来回吮吸着。克里斯觉得自己就好像被操的自内而外的快要融化掉一样，他腿根颤抖着，在数十下沉重的顶弄之后完全的打开了自己。

克里斯可以感觉到汤姆那个巨大的结慢慢顶了进来，他感到些微的酸胀和疼痛，却也感到舒适和满足。克里斯难耐的呻吟着，阴茎有些可怜兮兮的斜在一边，并没有再度勃起，可是相对的，他柔软的小穴却极其兴奋的咬紧了楔在自己体内的巨物，强烈的一波一波的来回收缩着。克里斯扭动着身子，配合着汤姆的动作，乖乖接纳着自己丈夫射给自己的精液。大量微凉的精液涌入他的子宫内，把他的肚子一时间填的满满当当的。而万幸克里斯现在并不在发情期，所以他也不用担心怀孕的问题。被灌满时克里斯模糊的对自己爱人嘟哝着好舒服、好喜欢、我爱你之类的话，凑过去撒娇似的环抱着汤姆的脖颈，在爱人布满了胡须的侧脸留下了许多甜蜜的亲吻。

 

而后的第二天，克里斯理所当然的在节目上迟到了，他有些恼怒的责怪汤姆为什么不叫醒他，却发现对方已经把自己迷迷糊糊撒娇赖床要亲亲的小视频拍下来分享在了他们两个人和孩子们的家庭群组里。

 

Fin


	7. My sweetie , my honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning：吃醋梗。

克里斯充满感激的在庆功宴上拥抱了每一个人，他喝得的确有点多，但是却没到醉倒的地步，顶多看起来有些晕晕乎乎的。更何况谁能拒绝一个投怀送抱的金发美人呢，尤其当他还笑的一脸毫无防备的时候。

汤姆拿着酒杯走过来的时候，正看到克里斯迷迷糊糊地被一位赞助商搂在怀里，对方的手还紧紧扣在他纤细的腰上，不断试探性地向下滑去。而已经被灌得半醉的克里斯仿佛根本没意识到这件事的严重性，在小小地挣扎了一下之后反而被那人更用力的锁在了怀中。

“亲爱的，你已经醉了，是时候和大家道别了。”

汤姆亲昵的贴在克里斯耳边温柔地这么说道，他放下了自己手中的酒杯，不留痕迹地隔开了克里斯同那位赞助商的距离，顺理成章地将自家恋人搂到了自己怀中。汤姆轻轻叹了口气，他没想到自己不过是去和导演说上几句话的空档，克里斯便遇到了这样的麻烦。汤姆知道这部电影对于克里斯来说很重要，但不管怎么说被灌成这样都还是过了。

“唔…我没有，汤姆。”

克里斯有些含糊的这么答应着，试图在汤姆面前装出自己还很清醒的样子。可惜他湿漉漉的冰蓝色眼睛和微微泛红的脸颊都暴露了他已经微醺的事实，金发甜心对着自家男友十分坚持的目光乖巧地点了点头，听从对方建议地转身对所有人大声宣布。

“抱歉，我要、回去了，今天真的非常感谢大家。”

“行了吧，克里斯，不要扫兴。”

“你还能再陪陪我们的，你还没醉。”

“汤姆，他今天整晚都是属于你的，现在把他借给我们一会儿不好吗？”

有人凑上前来试图拽住克里斯，更多人则是言语上抱怨着想让这位金发美人留下来。赞助商们转移着谈话的重点，试图把难题抛给汤姆，他们很清楚这两个人的关系，而克里斯总是会听从汤姆的建议的。

“抱歉，或许下次再说。”

汤姆礼貌却又坚决地拒绝了那些胡搅蛮缠的男人，他微微皱起了眉头，谁都看的出这位性格温和的英国男人已经开始有些生气了。而在这里激怒他明显不是一个明智的选择，原本还在凑热闹起哄的几个人都不再说话，要么低头装作若无其事地继续饮酒聊天，要么搂紧自己的女伴知趣地走到了另一个房间。

 

 

汤姆搂着克里斯回到了他们的房间，他们贴的很近，几乎是在共享呼吸的距离。汤姆可以闻到克里斯身上一如既往的甜蜜香味儿、如今混杂了淡淡辛辣的酒气。此刻克里斯已经有些微醺，他软乎乎的靠在自家男友的身上，毫无防备地磨蹭着，灼热的温度顺着汤姆扣在他腰间的手指传了过来。所幸庆功会就开在酒店大厅内，楼上就是他们住的地方，这是个好主意，省去了大部分前来参加的人不少麻烦。

汤姆在进门之后将克里斯放到了沙发上，自己则是小声深吸了一口气，转身脱掉了身上那套已经被压的皱皱巴巴的西装。他承认自己有点想要克里斯，就是现在——在这间酒店里，在那张床上——狠狠地、粗暴地操他的甜心。毕竟因为工作繁忙的关系，他们很久都没有见面了，而刚刚克里斯表现的又是那么的性感，几乎庆功宴上的所有人都为他而着迷了。汤姆猜这也是激发他占有欲的一个小原因——又或者，是最重要的那个原因，汤姆不知道，他不想分神去思考这些东西了。

但是克里斯愿不愿意呢？这才是重点，或许他已经因为工作的事情很累了，又或者今天疲于应付缠人的赞助商。汤姆将自己的领带放在桌上，同时也解开了自己衬衫顶端的两枚扣子，思考着该如何做出一个邀请。可是当他转过身去的时候，却看到克里斯随性地踢掉了鞋袜、把西装扔在沙发上，皮带和衬衫的扣子全部解开，双腿微微分开了一个角度，满脸期待地坐在床边。

这是个再明显不过的邀请，很显然他的甜心也渴望着他，汤姆这么想到，没有费时间让克里斯多等，便十分自然地俯身贴了过去，吻住了金发甜心柔软的唇。克里斯甜蜜地伸开双臂搂住了自家男友的脖颈，乖巧而又顺从地主动张开嘴回应着这个吻，迫切地让他们的唇舌纠缠在了一起。克里斯感觉到这是个和平常有些不一样的吻，更加急切、更加粗暴、同时也更加的——富有占有欲。

这不是那种会令人抵触的感觉，反而让克里斯感到腰部发软，下腹也不能自已地涌过了一股热流。克里斯暴露在空气中的乳尖，因为这个简单的亲吻而敏感地挺立了起来。汤姆的亲吻夺走了他的呼吸，让他在这个吻结束之后还控制不住地微微喘息，克里斯不得不承认他很兴奋，他有点想知道接下来汤姆会对他做什么，他想知道这是否会是一场肮脏而又粗暴的性爱，他的男友是否会像使用一个婊子似的把他摁在这张床上，强行用精液填满他。毕竟如果把这些性幻想放在汤姆身上，看起来都是不可能的，可是却又偏偏该死的火辣。

“怎么…怎么回事？”

克里斯的胸口因为刚刚的亲吻而小小地上下起伏，他有些期待又有些疑惑地这么询问，渴望着对方可以给他一个惊喜。

“没什么。”

汤姆有些闷闷地这么回答，略显粗糙的指腹抚上了克里斯濡湿柔软的下唇。

“我想要你，而且我有些吃醋了，你从来都不知道你有多性感，多么让人着迷。”

“但是你不是那种只会看脸的人，对吧？”

听到对方这么坦诚的回答，克里斯控制不住地脸红了，他故作镇定地眨巴着湿漉漉的浅蓝色双眼，尽可能地掩饰着自己的害羞，随即一针见血地这么说到，惹得原本一脸严肃的汤姆也忍不住笑了出来。这有点像是春天的河流破冰，清澈的泉水又重新流动起来，暖暖甜甜的流到了克里斯的心里。他的汤姆就是这样，不论如何都掩饰不住那份骨子里的温柔。

“是的，但是我很担心你，那些人对你毛手毛脚的，我希望这次能让你长个教训。”

汤姆多少有些宠溺地笑着回应，随之又在克里斯的唇边留下了几个温柔而又甜蜜的亲吻。

“那不如你来惩罚我一下。”

克里斯甜甜的、笑眯眯地这么说着，像是只猫咪似的，把自己埋在汤姆的脖颈间撒娇般的蹭了蹭。

汤姆答应了克里斯的请求，换句话来说，没人能拒绝这个金发尤物的请求，尤其当他这样对你撒娇的时候。汤姆把两个人换了个位置，自己坐在床边，而后拍了拍腿示意克里斯跨坐上来。

唔嗯，骑乘位，克里斯抿了抿唇，脱掉了自己身上唯一的遮盖物，随后赤裸着身子，张开腿慢吞吞地跨坐了上去。他不是很擅长这个，但是也很喜欢，每次都被汤姆深深地填满、顶得早早就射出来的回忆，让他每次尝试这个体位都会控制不住地脸红。

“自己扩张一下。”

汤姆这么说着，随之将一小管润滑剂放到了克里斯手中。金发甜心为此多少有些可怜地哼吟了一下，要说让他给自己扩张的话，事实上克里斯也真的不太擅长这个，汤姆总是把他宠的太好了，这些事情通常都是由汤姆来做的。克里斯可怜兮兮地抿了抿唇，随后用两根手指摁在自己的穴口周围，向两边微微用力，将那个粉红色的小洞稍稍分开了一个狭窄的缝隙，随后小心翼翼地把那个软管的顶端挤了进去。

克里斯全身紧绷得像是小提琴的琴弦，双腿控制不住地微微颤抖着，他不太会做这个，他真的不太会做——就算是平时汤姆帮他扩张的时候，克里斯也总是沉浸在那份美妙的欢愉之中、根本没有从中学到过什么。当那些甜腻而又冰冷的膏体随之被挤进了自己的体内的时候，克里斯忍不住委屈巴巴地小声呻吟了出来，太凉又太黏稠了，弄的克里斯的体内很不舒服，就连胸口粉嫩的乳尖都因此而被刺激得敏感的硬了几分。他记得汤姆给他扩张的时候不是这样的，进入他体内的总是温暖而又恰到好处的液体。

克里斯意识到，那或许是因为汤姆每次都会先把那些膏体放在掌心融化、而后再将它们放入他体内的缘故。就好像现在，他把那一小个被挤空的软管从自己体内抽出，那些刚刚挤进去的膏体，很快便他体内灼热的温度而融化成了甜蜜的爱液，多得他绷紧身子夹都夹不住，只能眼看着那些液体像是失禁般控制不住地顺着他的大腿内侧缓缓地流下来。

“我是不是挤进去太多了…”

克里斯有些笨拙的伸手解开了汤姆的皮带，嘟哝着询问自家男友的意见。却看到汤姆满脸笑容的看着他，似乎是在欣赏他此刻羞耻而又笨拙的样子。天啊，如果这是惩罚的话，那真的已经足够了——克里斯这么光是这么想着，双颊就控制不住地泛红了起来。

“是的，亲爱的，你挤进去太多了。”

汤姆肯定地回答着，在自家甜心正绷紧身子分外苦恼、生怕自己体内的润滑全部流出来的时候。反而事不关己一般地轻轻拍了拍克里斯圆润挺翘的屁股，甚至还故意握住那个肉感十足的部分揉了揉。

更多液体顺着克里斯的小穴流了出来，滴滴答答地蹭在了汤姆的西裤上。而事情的始作俑者却仿佛置身事外一般，毫不在意后果地继续作恶。克里斯颤巍巍地红着耳根靠在汤姆的肩膀上，防止自己因此而腰部发软的从床边滑下去。真该死——克里斯在心里这么抱怨着，偶尔这么混蛋的汤姆真是该死的性感却又恼人，克里斯也不知道他是喜欢还是不喜欢。

而很显然克里斯的身体诚实地帮他回答了这个问题，他原本半勃的阴茎，此刻随着汤姆不轻不重的揉捏而直直地站了起来。有些可笑地挺立着拍打在他的下腹，顶端不断溢出的爱液，更是随着他颤抖的动作而蹭满了他的下腹，把他肚子上可爱的金色绒毛弄得湿漉漉的一塌糊涂。克里斯本就是毛色浅又不太多毛那类，他的下体也是滑溜溜粉嫩嫩的，最多只覆盖着一些少的可怜的金色耻毛。克里斯咬牙撑起了身子，努力想要结束自己当下这个被动的局面，他用一只手扶住对方早已经勃起肿胀的阴茎，另一只手则是没入了自己的臀缝间，摁压在那个微微开阖着的穴口周围，红着耳根分开两指，将自己已经被润滑液弄得湿漉漉、软乎乎的小穴，撑开了一条濡湿而又甜蜜的缝隙。

克里斯将那个粗大而又滚烫的家伙对准了自己的小穴，微微塌下腰部让那个柔软的小洞贴了过去。他在那个圆润厚重的顶端贴上自己的后穴的时候，本能的被烫得身体紧绷地颤抖了一下。有一瞬间克里斯甚至忘记了这是个对他的惩罚，反而湿润着双眼下意识地看向了自家男友寻求帮助。汤姆轻轻摇了摇头表示拒绝，但是看着对方可怜兮兮的样子，他还是鼓励一般温柔地凑上前去吻了吻克里斯的侧脸，安抚地揉弄了几下对方的后颈。

在短暂的纠结个犹豫之后，克里斯还是微微颤抖着双腿，沉下腰部对着那根粗长的巨物缓缓坐了下去。而因为刚刚是自己扩张的缘故，克里斯并没有把自己的身体用手指操的很开，实际上因为生涩和羞耻、刚刚他甚至都没有把自己的手指伸入自己的体内。所以此刻克里斯的体内虽然湿滑、柔软而又灼热，但是他的肠道却紧致的要命，像是想要一下子把对方榨干似的紧紧包裹着那根巨大的阴茎，控制不住地一阵本能地收缩抽搐。

汤姆为此有些痛苦的咬紧了牙根，他可不想一进去便被自家男友夹的射出来，而尽管克里斯的体内的确很舒服。金发甜心动也不敢动地、不得要领地前后扭动着腰部，笨拙但是看起来性感可爱的要命，他的阴茎因为身体被顶开、填满到最深处的满足感而饥渴地溢出了更多的液体。透明的前液湿淋淋地顺着那个肉色的柱体流了下来，直接弄脏了汤姆的西裤。

这是不公平的，克里斯看着基本还衣冠整洁的自家男友，又看了看赤身裸体的自己，心中难免产生了些许羞耻感。汤姆托着他柔软挺翘的臀部，指尖摁压在他被阴茎撑得没有一丝褶皱的、粉嫩的小穴处，轻轻地摩擦着试图让克里斯好过一些。那里因为刚刚才吞下了那根优于常人的巨物而可怜地抽搐着，粉嫩的小穴周围湿漉漉的一片，都是因为被填满而挤出来的濡湿的爱液。

“动一动。”

汤姆这么说着，随之将自己沾满了爱液的指尖顺着克里斯的尾骨向上抚去。金发甜心被这样若即若离的爱抚搞得全身酥麻，当即便软软地塌下腰来、直接将那根巨物更深地一吞到了底。克里斯的臀缝磨蹭着自家男友蓄势待发的阴茎底部，身子不正常地微微颤抖抽搐着。他不得不承认自己快要到了，尽管汤姆还没有动而他也没有怎么扭腰讨好自己的男友，但是他真的、真的忍不住快要到了。那根粗长的大家伙深深、深深地捅入他体内的最深处，就那么不由分说地用力向内顶在克里斯体内最柔软的地方，随着他的每一个微小的扭动而狠狠地磨蹭着他最为湿软敏感的那一点。

“汤、汤姆…我快要、求你。”

克里斯话都快要说不清地、有些可怜地呻吟请求着，他现在这样还不够，还总是差了那么一点点。克里斯想要汤姆动一动，把他送上那个快乐的顶峰。金发的甜心略带哭腔地、撒娇般地磨蹭着，小心翼翼地微微扭动着自己的屁股，讨好一般地收缩着自己的后穴，吮吸着自己体内的那根大家伙，好让自己的男友可以大发慈悲地向上挺动几下将他送入高潮。

而汤姆显然没有这么做，他不想就这样放过克里斯，正如之前所说的，这是个惩罚，他自然希望自己的宝贝舒服，但是他也想要对方记住。汤姆慢悠悠地小幅度向上顶了几下，随后俯身吻住了自家男友早已经泛红挺立的乳尖。那两个可怜的小东西此刻肿胀得就像是两个待人撷取的小浆果似的，红红地挺立着在汤姆的眼前晃动，搞得他多少有些在意。汤姆一边磨人地缓缓向上挺身，一边用力吮吸着克里斯粉嫩敏感的乳尖，因为拍戏需要的关系，这里没有原来那么鼓胀，只剩下了一层薄薄的肌肉，但是也足够诱人足够漂亮。

汤姆有些坏心地用上了牙齿，在舌尖温柔的舔弄之后轻轻用牙齿夹住了口中的那个小东西，稍稍用力向外拉扯。克里斯因为胸口被这样蹂躏舔舐而瞬间便绷紧了身子，他有些无助地呻吟着，本就软乎乎的哼吟因为快感而随之附上了一层泣音。克里斯的手指颤抖着插入自家男友微长的卷发中，也不知道是想要对方更用力地吮吸他的乳粒、还是想要请求对方好心地放过他一般轻轻拉扯着。汤姆的胡茬磨蹭得他乳首周围的皮肤发麻发痛，不断地舔弄和吮吸让他觉得又羞又臊。可是克里斯却又不得不承认他的身体该死的喜欢这个，仅仅像这样被自家男友吮吸乳尖，他便可以舒服的全身发麻，颤抖着连一句完整的话都说不出来。

“等…不要吸、汤姆，呜…嗯啊！”

克里斯根本连一句话都来不及说完，便抽搐着身子可怜兮兮地射了出来。他的脑中不受控制地炸出了一片耀眼的空白，浓稠的精液便这样随之激烈地喷洒在了克里斯结实的下腹，甚至还有一些直接蹭到了汤姆定制的衬衫上。金发的甜心有些害羞地微微向内并拢着双腿，急切地张开唇红着脸想要解释些什么，却在模糊地哼吟了几下之后，最终都没有说出话来。

他可不是什么被吸奶就会射出来的婊子，克里斯因为高潮而颤抖着，有些意识模糊地不服气的这么想着，却感觉到自己体内的巨物又随之涨大了几分。那根顶在他柔软处的大家伙脉动着撑开了他的身体，让他被过度使用的小洞有些承受不住似的泛起了浅浅的红。他穴口周围的嫩肉有些吃力地来回收缩吮吸着，似乎是本能地想要更好地把自家男友尺寸傲人的阴茎包裹住。

汤姆灰蓝色的双眼因此而暗了下来，他用力扣住了克里斯纤细的腰部，开始如对方之前所请求的那样，挺身用力向上顶弄起来。刚刚高潮过的小穴光是轻轻摩擦便要止不住地往外淌水了，此刻怎么经得住这样暴风骤雨般的操弄。黏稠且清亮的水声随之在室内突兀地响了起来，克里斯被操得全身泛红，弓着身子止不住地微微颤抖了起来。他随着汤姆向上顶弄碾磨的频率而不受控制地、甜蜜地呻吟出声，连脚趾都因为囤积过多的快感而可爱地蜷缩了起来。克里斯感觉自己肚子里一阵烧灼般的鼓胀和火热，刚刚才释放过、顶端还黏着些许精液的阴茎愣是被这浅淡却深入快速的操弄，而搞得再次稍稍抬起了头。

克里斯的体内就像是融化的糖浆、又像是甜蜜的蜂蜜，温暖而又不断地往外吐露着甜美黏稠的爱液。他的肠道湿滑而又灼热，因为刚刚的高潮变得柔软放松，恰到好处地熟悉包裹着体内那根粗大的阴茎，像张敏感的小嘴似的一波波抽搐着紧缩。而在这样的舒适和享受之间，汤姆也自然是没有看漏自家恋人再次微微抬头的前方，他体贴地将一只手绕到了克里斯的前方，用自己修长的手指圈住了自家爱人微微抬头的那个小东西，故意加重了摩擦其顶端的力度。汤姆用略显粗糙的指腹刺激着那个敏感的顶端，却在最终对方颤抖着快要释放的时候残忍地摁压住那个濡湿的小孔。

克里斯被揉弄得腰部酥麻脱力、双腿止不住地打颤，他软趴趴地靠在汤姆的肩头，可怜兮兮地扭动着屁股，请求自家恋人放过他。克里斯觉得自己真的已经不行了，他的眼前因为快感而模糊成了一片，此刻他的肚子里好热，后面又好湿，前面又好想去——

“汤姆…呜，帮帮我。”

克里斯的请求带着明显的泣音，他真的太想、太想得到这个高潮了，他发誓自己顶端流出来的爱液已经把汤姆的手指弄得湿漉漉的一塌糊涂了。

“答应我之后你会乖。”

汤姆微笑着轻吻这克里斯的侧脸，边沉重且用力地向那个柔软的体内顶去，边不急不慢地这么说着。

“…呜，我会…我会，嗯啊！不要再…好大、好热。”

克里斯红着耳根埋在自家男友的脖颈间，哭唧唧地回应着，他羞耻地不敢望向对方双眼，只能撒娇般地在汤姆的脖颈间、讨好似的稍稍磨蹭了几下。

“你是我的。”

汤姆边用拇指挤压着克里斯濡湿的顶端，边贴在自家恋人耳边不容反抗地这么说道。

“告诉我，你是我的吗？”

虽然汤姆如此询问着，可是克里斯却完全没有感受到这句话中存在任何侮辱的意味。反而觉得该死的火辣而又甜蜜，尤其汤姆还是用一种让任何人都无法抗拒的、低沉而又沙哑的嗓音这么说的。

“是的、是的。”克里斯几乎是啜泣着、这么乖巧地回答道，“我是你的…是你一个人的。”

而为此——汤姆好心地放开了他。

克里斯红着脸趴在汤姆的肩头，微微颤抖地喘息着。他可以感觉到对方随之射在他体内的精液，那些黏稠的液体把他的肚子填的满满当当地发涨，让他觉得莫名的安心而又满足。

 

“你还好吗？”

汤姆温柔地这么询问着，宠溺地侧头亲吻着自家爱人柔软泛红的耳根，稍稍将自己的阴茎从对方体内抽出了一些。而尽管克里斯已经本能地夹紧了身体，还是有点点精液随着他退出的动作被带了出来，略显色情地黏在克里斯那个因为使用过度而微微泛红的小穴周围，把他的臀缝弄得水光发亮的湿了一片。

“还好…”

克里斯吸了吸鼻子，有些闷闷地这么回答道。他搂紧了自家男友的脖颈，不得不承认自己竟然有些喜欢这样温柔但是却又占有欲十足的汤姆。让他疼痛却也给他百倍的舒适，想到就会让他控制不住地感到全身酥麻腰部发软，让人该死的欲罢不能。

“那或许我们还能再来一次？”

汤姆微笑着翻身把自家恋人压在身下，再次分开了对方修长的双腿，顺理成章的挤了进去。

“唔嗯。”

克里斯没有拒绝，他张开腿含糊地回应着对方，稍稍仰头顺从地接纳着来自自己男友的吻，任由对方再次将他拉入了一个甜蜜的漩涡之中。

 

Fin


End file.
